This Rose Has Thorns
by Dominick Gillig
Summary: Chapter 18: She hadn't thought about what her classmates would think of her and Rosalie dating. It was bad enough when she was with Edward. But now she was with Rosalie, the most beautiful woman in the world. And she was gay. They were both gay. Bella knew this wouldn't go over well with the other students.
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

Dreaming. Such an under appreciated ability. Sleep comes so naturally to those undeserving humans, and yet she, Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful woman-nay, person! - on earth, cannot find comfort within closing her eyes and letting her thoughts become nothingness as she so desperately seeks. What she would do for just a moment of peace and quiet, where she couldn't here anyone outside of her own mind, and relax, to escape the world, if only for that short moment. Never before had she wanted to sleep so badly.

She's always assumed that if she was granted sleep, even for a moment, she would not dream. She would have nightmares. She feared she would relive Royce's wrath over and over, every time that she closed her eyes. Although, she can only assume, seeing that, as far as human experiences go any more, she only knows what she has watched on television, constantly hearing about the trauma those poor human girls went through for so many years after their…_accidents_. But Rosalie would be willing to brave this unknown world of nightmarish twists on reality, all in exchange for the escape it will bring her. And all because of Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**BellaXRosalie: Because it's the only couple that remotely makes sense.**

**Disclaimer: if only….**

"Um…Thanks for helping me…with my truck…Rosalie." Bella said awkwardly, scratching at the back of her neck. She refused to make eye contact with the blond, mainly because she instilled great fear within her. Bella's old Chevy had broken down in the Cullen's driveway only two days ago, and for some unknown reason Rosalie eagerly volunteered to repair the thing. Bella assumed that it was because Rosalie, being the automobile enthusiast that she was, was eager to take a look inside the old truck, but she didn't know for sure. Jacob would have been her first choice, but since Bella had gotten her Edward back only three weeks ago, she thought she would just play it safe for the time being.

"This thing is worse than I imagined." Rosalie said. She was currently holding up the hood of the car with both hands, as high as her arms could reach. She stared down at the rusted innards of the much-abused Chevy with her perfectly sculpted eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Bella took this as an opportunity to catch a glimpse of the ever-elusive Rosalie Hale in her prime. She started at her feet and worked her way up, taking in every inch of Rosalie's body.

Bella wasn't staring at Rosalie in a sexual way-or at least she didn't think she was- much like Emmett would, but this was probably the only time she would be this close to Rosalie without one telling the other about their reasons as to why the other is making the wrong decision. And Bella felt she needed to commit this moment to memory, for she was sure that after she had been changed, Rosalie would want to rip Bella's throat out twenty four seven.

Rosalie was wearing a pair of beat up, strangely abused converse that Bella was certain were the same pair she had at home. Rosalie was also wearing grease stained overalls that were starting to shred around the waist, as if she had repeatedly wiped her hands in the same spot. The shirt underneath was a fairly revealing gray v-neck that was quite possibly Emmett's considering how ill fitting it was. Not that she looked bad in it. It was just rather large. Lastly, her hair was tied back into a perfectly unruly bun, a red paisleys bandana around her head to secure any fly-aways. On Bella, this look would have been completely unflattering, but on Rosalie, this could very easily have been mistaken for something seen on a Parisian runway. Rosalie put the hood of the truck back down and looked at Bella with a loud sigh.

"Bella, what did you do to this poor truck, pour cola down it's carburetor?" Rosalie asked with a laugh. Bella tried to recollect another time when she had seen Rosalie smile, or heard her laugh, but this was the first one.

"Carbo-what?" Bella asked, utterly confused. Rosalie's smile abruptly vanished, a hard glare taking its place. She took exactly six loping steps-Bella counted- towards the human, the expression on her face not faltering for even a fraction of a second. Rosalie made it a point to herd Bella into the corner of the garage and put her hands against the walls on either side of her, making escape impossible. She glared down at Bella, even though she was a mere two inches shorter than herself, and leaned closer until the two girls' noses were touching. From afar, if one hadn't realized that Rosalie was in fact glaring at the poor girl, they may have assumed that she was leaning down to kiss her. Rosalie exhaled loudly through teeth, and Bella took note that it smelled like cinnamon and peppermint.

"Carburetor: Noun, adevice used in internal-combustion engines to produce an explosive mixture of vaporized fuel and air. And that's just in lamence terms." She said menacingly, implying that she believed Bella was unable to comprehend larger words.

"Oh." Was all that poor Bella could manage to say at the moment. In spite of herself, Rosalie stepped away from Bella and made her way back to the truck. After Bella had managed to calm herself, she was unsure if she should stay and watch, or re-enter the cullen mansion and endure one of Alice's makeovers. After a moment of debating against her better judgement, she decided that she might as well stay and watch. She tried to cooly lean against the passenger door of Alice's porshe, but the car alarm went off, causing Bella to spring forwards as if there was a loud, honking, monster behind her. _Of course Alice had to have seen that coming_, Bella thought, annoyed at her soon to be sister in law. Bella turned towards the back door that lead into the house, assuming to catch a glimpse of the elusive pixie when the car alarm mysteriously switched off. Instead she saw nothing, and turned back to her truck, shaking her head back and forth at the strange little girl.

…**..yeah…that was the first crappy chapter of my first attempt at femslash…..i'm not really sure where to go from here, but if anyone has any suggestions for me, I'd be happy to use them. **


	3. Chapter 3

Before I write this chapter I would like to thank the six people that reviewed for their wonderful encouragement and ideas that I will most definitely be using. This story has gotten the best initial response out of all of my stories! I should have written a Bella/Rose fic a long time ago!

**Disclaimer: I may not own anything, but 175 people read the last chapter!**

Rosalie dared to look at Bella out of the corner of her eye. She was still in the corner where she had left her, hyperventilating. Rosalie mentally scoffed at the weak human. How could her brother Edward possibly love someone so _spineless_? Rosalie was unable to fathom how anyone could love Bella. Period. She was incredibly clumsy, thoughtless-in the literal sense considering Edward's gift- and nowhere near as pretty as her. But then again, no one can be compared to Rosalie. The only things remotely pretty about Bella were her eyes. For some unknown reason they had a certain depth to them not usually found with that hue.

Rosalie had caught those doe eyes staring at her earlier. As she was looking over Bella's truck she couldn't help but notice Bella gawking at her. Of course she thought nothing of it, though. Everyone stared at Rosalie Hale, boy and girl alike. Bella had raked her eyes up and down Rosalie's body, taking in every inch of her head to toe. Rosalie could only assume that Bella had no idea that she had noticed, much less was doing the very same thing to her.

Bella was wearing an outfit much like one she would wear to school. In fact, Rosalie was one hundred percent sure that she had seen her wear the exact outfit to school _last year_. Her style didn't vary much between work and relaxation. Bella's wardrobe wasn't the most vast collection of clothing in the world-certainly nothing compared to Rosalie's closet, and miniscule when compared to Alice's- but the vampire was sure that Alice had taken Bella shopping before the family had left forks, and definitely after they came back, even if it was only online due to Charlie's rules regarding Bella's grounding.

Her worn out sneakers made Rosalie shudder, and her faded jeans made her want to vomit. They were ripped at the knees, but Rosalie knew for a fact that it wasn't a style choice. She had seen Bella fall too many times, and that was just when Edward _was _around. She didn't want to think about all the scraped knees Bella had gotten by tripping over imaginary twigs. By the time Rosalie made it to her torso, she was almost afraid to look. It was no secret that Bella didn't have much of a figure, but the baggy sweat jackets she wore didn't help the cause. Bella seemed to be drawn towards earth tones, but that didn't do much for her pasty complexion. And neither did her hair. It was in a tangled mess resembling a bird's nest that encompassed her head.

Rosalie mentally scoffed as she pretended to look over the truck's internal organs. Her mind was so highly developed that all she had to do was stare at the darn thing as she subconsciously processed the information. She glanced at Bella out of the corner of her eye. She was still staring at Rosalie. Rosalie thought Bella was going very slowly seeing that she was only up to her waist by now, but then she realized that he mind worked to quickly for the human to keep up. In half the time it took Bella to observe her, Rosalie managed to critique Bella's fashion sense, assess possible explanations for why Edward decided to keep a pet human, and diagnose her truck to be in desperate need of a new battery, carburetor, and oil tank. **(I have zero clue what I'm saying. I don't speak car if you haven't noticed… I needed to look up what a carburetor was.) **She waited until Bella was finished looking her over to speak.

"Bella, what did you do to this poor truck, pour cola down it's carburetor?" Rosalie laughed and smiled, trying to lighten the mood, for she felt the apprehension radiating off of Bella. And if Bella was nervous, that made Rosalie _more_ nervous, even if she was unsure why.

"Carbo-what?" Bella was obviously confused. This put Rosalie on edge. Of course Bella was not as interested in cars as Rosalie was, and of course this was the expected response of many teenage girls across the country, but Bella had the audacity to march into Rosalie's garage uninvited, and assume that she could stay here and torture Rosalie with her scent, in a small, cramped space that greatly lacked the flow of fresh air; it had not occurred to Rosalie that she should have left the garage door open earlier, but even now that she did she knew Bella would inquire about it, her curiosity getting the better of her, always to her disadvantage. The confinement to this small area with the temptation of fresh blood at hand heightened Rosalie's animal instincts, building her anger. She had no idea how Edward tolerated such nonsense. Bella's idiocy was one thing, but how he could even withstand her scent is a completely different thing altogether.

When Rosalie had cornered the poor girl her heart palpitations had all but made Rosalie drool. The human was incredibly unobservant as well. Did she not see what she was doing to Rosalie, just by standing there? By breathing? The sound of Bella's loudly beating heart rang in her ears. She had taken one look at the menacing blond and turned bright red. As if the fact the Bella was currently in the state of menstruation wasn't torturous enough, she had to blush, allowing her to see the more than appealing blood that was just beneath the thin layer of skin that covered her face. That pale, heart shaped face with the thin, pink lips and the huge, brown doe eyes.

How Rosalie would love to scoop out those doe eyes with the end of the monkey wrench she was currently wielding. For some reason they just made Rosalie so uncomfortable. Like how the Mona Lisa's eyes follow you no matter where you stand. No. Rosalie refused to compare Bella to such a renowned piece of artwork, no matter how ugly it may be. Although they did have a sort of luminescent quality when in the right light. No. Rosalie will not think of Bella in that way. She is an ugly, selfish, spineless human, and she will not be put on a pedestal in any way, shape, or form. Rosalie dared another look as Bella was trying to regain control after what had just happened. She looked around awkwardly before settling down and leaning against the door of Alice's car, then flung herself forward when the alarm went off. Alice let the obnoxious sound continue for three seconds before appearing at the door in a blur of red and blue, giving Rosalie a wink, then turning the alarm off all quickly enough that Rosalie was more angered, and Bella more confused.

….idk. did you love it? Did you hate it? I have no idea if this is good or not. I'm on the fence with this chapter. Although, it is much longer than the previous. This is also my most subscribed to story. Yay! Please tell me what you think, and what situation you would like me to put Rosalie and Bella in. I have taken a reviewer's advice and decided to build their friendship through the fixing of Bella's truck.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the uncalled for absence. I've had some writer's block. And I've been distracted by the start of summer.

Bella stared out her bedroom window absentmindedly, waiting for Edward to come back from a quick hunting trip. The rain was beating hard against the windowpane with an almost rhythmic beat. Contrary to her aversion to all things cold and wet-save for one vampire in particular- Bella found the rain soothing. It reassured her that she was still in Forks, and not Wonderland. Her encounter with Rosalie was surreal to say the least, not that she minded it. Bella was unable to think about anything but Rosalie since she had dropped her home.

When Rosalie had finished diagnosing her truck, Bella had no reason to stay. Alice had thankfully spared Bella a torturous shopping trip and had sped off alone, but Bella soon realized that Alice might as well have dropped her off at a penitentiary. Edward had left with his brothers for a day trip, and Esme was apparently spending the day in Port Angeles to do some furniture shopping, her decision to do so no doubt influenced by Alice. Rosalie's glare never failed to leave the blushing brunette, so much so that by the end of their little session, her cheeks were burning red, almost pulsating with the blood that flowed beneath them.

Just as Rosalie had lowered the hood of the crumbling automobile, Bella's impatient stomach had let out a monstrous growl, only angering the blond further. She took five loping steps towards the human before pausing, exhaling through her nostrils. Without a word she threw her arm around Bella's waist, causing Bella to gasp. Her grip was tight, painfully so, and for a minute, Bella was sure that Rosalie was going to crush her ribs and put an end to her growling stomach for good.

But no, Rosalie merely lifted Bella off the ground-an inch or two- as she pulled her towards the side of her hip-as if she were about to carry a small child- before whisking her away from the garage and into the dining area. She brusquely seated Bella at the head of the long, cherry wood dining table before disappearing into the kitchen.

Bella had no view whatsoever of Rosalie from where she was seated, but was too afraid to move. She could faintly hear the banging of pots and pans and the odd swear word, majority of which she had just recently learned back in the garage. By the time Bella had mustered up the courage to make a beeline to the out the door, Rosalie walked in with a steaming plate of spaghetti. As much as Bella would have hated to admit it, the food looked really good, although that might just have been because she was so famished. Rosalie had apparently run upstairs while she was making the spaghetti, because when she walked back into the dining room she was sporting tattered daisy dukes and a very revealing red tank top, her hair cascading down her back in large ringlets.

Rosalie placed the food in front of her without a word, her hand lingering on the edge of the plate, her brows knitted together in thought. Bella resisted the urge to smooth out Rosalie's brow with her fingertips as she had done with Edward so many times before. Bella was also sure that Rosalie was resisting the urge to dump the plate of spaghetti on her lap. But Rosalie's expression softened just the slightest bit as she let go of the dish, abruptly turning on her heels and cat walking the whole way to the couch. Bella couldn't help but turn red in embarrassment, realizing that her own walk must look like a bow-legged toddler's compared Rosalie's.

At first glance, Bella assumed that Rosalie always walked that way, but then she realized that she would have noticed it earlier. Rosalie was walking painfully slowly, taking extra care to make sure her hips swayed as much as was vampirically possible while she texted Emmett on her cell phone. This was obviously just to show off how much better she was than Bella, right? At least, that's what Bella thought. But then Rosalie did something unexpected. She "dropped" her cell phone, letting it clang onto the floor. She stared at it for a moment before bending over way too seductively to just be showing off. Was she…she couldn't be flirting? Could she?

Rosalie mumbled something unintelligible as she stood back up, finally settling lazily on the couch. The poor human bystander at the table was now beet red, and had to peel her eyes away from the inhuman creature on the sofa set. As hard as it was, Bella forced herself to divert her attention from Rosalie and focus on her spaghetti. She reached for her fork, looking up when she realized that Rosalie had forgotten to give her one. She glanced at Rosalie, whose arm was lazily hanging over the back of the settee. Bella decided against asking Rosalie for a fork, opting to get up very cautiously and walk to the kitchen.

Upon her return to her seat, Bella noticed that Rosalie had changed the channel. Bella had a mouth full of spaghetti when she did a double take at the TV screen. A hectic remix of Britney Spear's "3" was playing while strobe lights flashed. Intrigued, Bella looked on, her mouth falling open as she saw flashes of bared skin in all shades. A loud moan echoed through the Cullen's surround sound speakers. A woman's leg appeared on the television, then her midsection, her hands covering her…err…boob parts. Bella could feel her cheeks heating up, as well as some other areas.

Bella returned her attention to her spaghetti for good this time, trying not to hyperventilate.

Why would anyone in this house order the playboy channel? Of course Emmett wouldn't. He had Rosalie whenever he wanted her. Besides, if he had, Bella was sure Rosalie would have blocked it. Carlisle couldn't have-he was too innocent. The same went for Esme. Surely Jasper wouldn't have ordered it, seeing that he was a perfect southern gentleman. Alice was a curious little pixie of a woman, but Bella just couldn't imagine Alice sitting and watching this without commenting on people's horrible taste in lingerie…or boxers. And of course Rosalie had too much pride to order this channel. Bella was sure she was only watching this to make her uncomfortable. But that only left one person.

No. No! Bella refused to believe that her boyfriend-_fiancé_- had ordered smut.

A loud rapping sound coming from the window woke Bella from her reverie. She got up from her bed to let Edward in, forgetting she had left her window locked.

"Why so red, love?" Edward asked, giving her a crooked grin. The smile reached his eyes, but was still mocking. Either way, Bella had no chance to answer him as she was swiftly pulled in for a kiss.

****THIS ROSE HAS THORNS****

As Edward held her in his arms, thinking she was fast asleep by now, Bella was reliving the car ride home.

"You're lucky I haven't killed you yet." Rosalie had said, out of the blue. The short drive had felt agonizingly long, and the air was thick with tension. It didn't help that Rosalie had refused to put the top of her convertible down, even though it was a perfectly cloudy yet not rainy day in Forks. Rosalie's outburst had-in an awkward yet comical way- relieved some of the tension. In fact, Bella had to suppress a laugh. Rosalie was staring straight ahead with great concentration, but even she couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from curling upwards.

But, as soon as Rosalie's smile disappeared, the tension was back, ten fold; Rosalie resumed glaring at the road. The ride home was silent after that, save for the soft hum of the radio, set to the classical music station.

Without a word, Rosalie pulled into Bella's driveway. She exited the car, coming around to open the door for Bella, much to her confusion. Bella was frozen in her seat, staring up at Rosalie, making her look all the more statuesque.

"Out! Now." It took a moment for Bella to register what was going on. What the hell was Rosalie doing holding the door for her? In a moment of strength, rather than the weakness that usually overcame her, Bella stood slowly, her back ramrod straight as she squared her shoulders and looked Rosalie in the eyes. She took three steps towards the blond demon, forcing her to back off. Bella slammed the car door in frustration, leaving the vampire with a new respect for the human.

**Did you love it? Review please! I need ideas! FYI: I'm going on vacation, and momma said I cant use grampa's computer for fan fiction. So I will be gone for three weeks. SOOOOOO SORRY!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Edward! For Pete's sakes just go hunting already!" Bella shouted at her boyfriend. He was as hardheaded as he was handsome, always insisting on protecting Bella from, well, everything.

"Love, I'm just trying to look out for you. After what Rosalie did to you the last time I went hunting…" he trailed off.

"Edward, what are you talking about? She didn't _do_ anything. I'm still alive, aren't I?" As much as Bella would rather be undead than alive, her point was clear. "Besides, we're already at your house. No use going back home. Just a waste of gas." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, racking his brain for any other solution. Alice had taken Jasper shopping, Esme had made another trip to the Home Goods store, and Emmett was nowhere to be found, not that anyone was looking for him. Naturally, Carlisle was at work, leaving only Rosalie to look after Bella at home. It was times like this that made Edward wish he could clone himself, just so he could always be with Bella, stubborn as she is.

"Well?" she said. He hands were at her hips, her foot tapping impatiently against the Cullens' hardwood floors. Edward couldn't remember her ever being so sassy, but then again he hadn't know her for as long as he would have liked to. "Come on. I can help her fix my car."

"You shouldn't be driving that thing, Bella. It's dangerous."

"So are you when your eyes are black. Now move it mister!" The fragile human girl tried to usher the six-foot vampire through the door, much to his dismay. As soon as he was out the door, Rosalie appeared in front of the girl.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when you tell him to leave." The blond clapped her hands together three times, very slowly, applauding the eighth wonder of the world. "Bravo." Without another word, she cat walked to the garage, her Louboutins clinking against the floor. After their last encounter, Rosalie felt the need to dress up around Bella, but still unsure of her own intentions. Bella followed, secretly proud of herself. Rosalie had always assumed Bella was too clingy for her own good. Maybe now her opinion of Bella had changed. Maybe in more ways than one.

****THIS ROSE HAS THORNS****

"Monkey wrench." Rosalie ordered. Bella quickly ran over to the back wall of the garage where all the necessary tools were neatly organized and hung off of little silver hooks that stuck out of the metal walls. If only they were labeled. Bella grabbed a random tool off the wall, praying it was the right one. This had been the only type of communication they had with each other for the duration of their encounter so far, all moments in between filled with silence, save for the sound of metal to metal contact, and the clicking of wrenches. Though, neither of the two girls seemed to mind it much. It was a comfortable silence, much more welcomed than the tension that had dominated their last meeting.

"Um…" She extended her hand over Rosalie's shoulder, making it easier for the vampire to glance at the tool. Surprisingly, Rosalie took it, Bella taking note of how the cold, hard metal reminded her of Edward's touch as it slipped through her fingers. Even more surprising, this was her first thought of Edward all day long. She found it almost freeing. Perhaps that was the reason Bella hadn't seen Rosalie spending so much time with Emmett. Although there was something comical about it; just a month ago, Edward was about to kill himself because he couldn't live without Bella, and now, now she didn't give him a second thought. And Rosalie had saved Emmett. Now it seemed…could they be avoiding each other? Was that possible?

"Rosalie?" Bella said. She chose her words very carefully. "Um…is there any…reason…. why you and Emmett…. I mean, I just haven't seen, not that I'm judging you or anything! But, are you guys…um…how do I put this? Are you-"

"Together?" Rosalie finished for her, smirking as she wiped the muck off of her hands with a gray rag. Bella didn't want to make eye contact anymore, so she focused on said rag. There were grease stains on all corners, and Bella was sure that at some point in its lifetime it had been a magnificent white color. She felt two icy fingers push her chin upwards so that she was again looking at Rosalie. "Emmett and I have…what's the word? We've had a bit of a falling out, so to speak." Bella's eyes widened at her statement. If Rosalie and Emmett-who were all over each other every other time Bella saw them together- couldn't make it, then was there any hope for the rest of the world? "Bella! Bella snap out of it! Please!" Rosalie's eyes were frantic, almost mirroring Bella's expression. Without thinking, Rosalie had placed her hands on Bella's shoulders in an attempt to shake away Bella's worried look. The two girls held each other's gaze for a long minute before Rosalie let go of the brunette, withdrawing her hands, running her fingers through her hair to smooth out her already perfect golden locks.

"Its alright Bella. It's not the end of the world. Besides, it has nothing to do with you." Bella secretly wished that it had something to do with her. Anything. Just something.

"It has everything to do with me." Bella realized. She thought for a moment that she saw a flicker of fear pass through Rosalie's calm expression, but she couldn't be certain. "Rose, in a few short months, I'm going to be a part of this family. Edward and I are getting married." Rosalie felt a strange, unfamiliar pain in her heart upon hearing this. At the same time, Bella realized that this was the first time she willingly admitted that she was Edward's fiancé. But somehow, the words felt like acid on her lips. They burned her with unknown pain, but she still kept talking. "I don't want to plan a wedding in front of a…newly divorced couple." She said the last few words very softly, though she knew Rosalie would still hear her.

"Bella, it's not like Emmett and I are fighting or anything. It was a mutual decision to break it off."

"Rosalie, if you don't mind my asking, why are you breaking up in the first place?" Rosalie sighed, a sad smile gracing her lips.

"Well, Emmett and I realized we wanted different things out of life. I realized that my attraction to Emmett was…he was like a very large, very rambunctious child. Something I had always wanted. He was the next best thing. And he realized, our relationship was based on sex." Bella blushed upon hearing the word "sex". Rosalie pretended not to notice, continuing. "We're both looking for something more than that. He's not the type of person I'm looking for." Bella could have sworn she heard Rosalie stress the word "person" when she could have used guy, or vampire. Was she trying to say something? "But like I said, we're still friends. And he's still going to be co-best man at… your wedding. Don't worry about anything." Her wedding. Now that was something to worry about.

Okay. I know this was kinda crappy. I think the last chapter was sooooo much better than this. It took forever to write this. I don't know why. But, if you don't mind, please take four seconds to review, and tell me if the whole, rose/Emmett break up was too soon. And if all of this weird interaction was too. The next chapter will be in rose's pov.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I've been MIA for a very long time, huh? Well, I was trying to make the most of my last weeks of summer, and then school started…but that's no excuse. You guys deserve more than that. You know why? Cuz 23 of you favorited this! Guess how many story alerts this has this minute. 52! Guess how many words this chapter is! No, really, guess. Whoever is the closest will have the next chapter dedicated to them and….hmm. If you win I'll put you in the next chapter. Or, you can make up a character for me. vampire or human, and I'll put it in the chapter. Details at the end note! (sorry if the writing is a little off. It's been a while)**

**On with the story!**

**P.S. Edward is really O.O.C. in this chapter b/c I needed him to be a catalyst. You'll get it later.**

**Song I'm listening to repeatedly: Brown Eyes-Lady Gaga (it's really good), I like it-Enrique Iglesias, Airplanes-B.O.B. Feat. Haley Williams**

"How was your day with Rosalie, love?" Edward asked.

"It was good." Bella said, almost cheerily. The day had gone by without a hitch, and had even seemed pleased with her. Bella looked at Edward, who raised an eyebrow mockingly. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she realized it wasn't mockingly. He had a problem with this.

"I'll have to talk Alice." He said, almost to himself.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her, his eyes changing a fraction of a shade darker. He looked away, glaring at the road.

"I thought Alice was your best friend."

"She is."

"When was the last time you hung out with her?"

"What does it matter?"

"When?"

"School."

"That doesn't count, Bella." He was angry, gripping the steering wheel so hard that Bella thought it might break. This moment reminded her of when Edward saved her in Port Angeles. The night that changed her life.

"Two weeks ago."

"Maybe you should spend less time with Rosalie. Alice is forcing the two of you together." Alice. Bella knew that hers and Rosalie's new friendship or whatever it was that they had was thanks to Alice, but what did Edward make of it?

"I like Rosalie." Bella stated rather bluntly. She looked away from Edward immediately. She liked Rosalie. What did that mean?

"I know." Edward said. "And I know she told you about her and Emmett." Bella's cheeks were burning. "I don't want you being around that. It must be hard enough for you with your parents being divorced. And with our wedding coming up soon," he was smirking, "I can't have HER of all people changing your mind." Bella relaxed. Her whole body had tensed up, but was now slumped on her seat.

"What?" Edward asked. He was grinning. "Trust me Bella. As much as I would love for you to get along with my sister, she's not a good friend for you. You're too innocent."

"Innocent?" Bella was shocked. Is that what he thought of her? "Why?"

"You just are. I mean, think about it. A fragile human girl amongst the powerful vampires."

"How does that make me innocent?"

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"No. Of course not."

"Innocent."

"How does that make me innocent?" Bella yelled at him. He was still grinning.

"You're very cute when you're angry, love. Like a little kitten."

"What's wrong with you today?" Bella yelled, infuriated. Edward pulled his Volvo into the driveway and turned off the ignition, still smiling.

"You don't know Rosalie like I do. I just don't want her to hurt you. She's unpredictable. She's not good for you."

"Whatever."

*****THIS ROSE HAS THORNS*****

Alice had come with Edward to pick Bella up for school the next morning, upon his request. Bella rolled her eyes when she saw the tiny fairy-like girl in the back seat of the Volvo.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hey, Al." Bella glared at Edward.

When the three of them arrived at school, Bella refused to let Edward open any doors for her or carry her books. She was angry. Her father had already talked to her about having friends besides Edward; she didn't need to hear it from Edward either. She even managed to hold a conversation with Mike Newton during lunch, especially to aggravate her so called boyfriend.

The ride home from school was just as bad as the drive there. The silence was unbearable, so much so that Alice was forced to make small talk with Bella about their trip to Port Angeles. But Bella was having none of it. She didn't respond to a single one of Alice's questions nor did she look at her, not to mention Edward. By the time they pulled up to the Cullen mansion, Bella hopped out of the car and stomped up to the big white house in the forest, knowing full well that the door would be unlocked. Still, Esme opened it for her, Bella greeting her with a polite nod before she resumed her irritated expression.

"Love, what's the matter?" Edward said, appearing beside her.

"Where's Rosalie?" she responded harshly. Edward didn't answer.

"Here I am!" Rosalie said, making her way down the stairs. "What's the matter Bella, Edward finally come out of the closet?"

"Yeah. You of all people would know about coming out of the closet, rosalie." Edward retorted, matter of factly. Bella stared at him, shocked. "What? She didn't tell you? That's surprising, especially since you two are best friends now." Both girls glared at him. Alice and Esme had long since disappeared, not wanting to be a part of this argument. Rosalie grabbed Bella's arm, dragging the human into her room, throwing her on the bed in a savage yet gentle fashion. She slammed the door shut, not looking at the brunette, instead choosing to mindlessly inspect her reflection in the vanity.

"Rose," Bella said, as soft as her voice would allow, "what was Edward talking about?" Rosalie met Bella's eyes in the mirror.

"I'm done with men." She stated bluntly. "They're vile, self centered creatures who don't care about anything except satisfying their craving for blood and sex." Of course, this left Bella's cheeks burning.

"Was it something Emmett did?" she pressed, against her better judgment.

"No. I'm just done with men." she repeated, uncapping a tube of cherry red lipstick, coating her already perfect lips. Bella watched her in the vanity. Rosalie's look was reminiscent of old Hollywood. With her pale skin, bright lips, her hair was wavy, all of it brushed to one side, resting on her shoulder before cascading across her front, ending just below her breasts. She capped the tube of lipstick, smacking her own lips together, the sound of it bringing Bella back to reality.

"That's a shame. You're a loss to men everywhere."

"True. But if I wasn't…you know, then wouldn't I be a loss to women everywhere?" she smirked, happy that her beauty was a factor despite her sexual orientation. She walked over to the bed she used to share with Emmett, and took a seat next to Bella. She sat with her feet together and her hands in her lap, much like her mother had taught her to sit as a young girl. Polite, silent, not speaking until spoken to. Her mother would never approve of the life she chosen for herself now. Rosalie turned to look at Bella, who had scooted herself to the edge of the bed, next to Rosalie. Her legs were dangling off the side, swinging back and forth. Her shoulders were slumped and her arms were limp at her sides. Her hair was as limp as her arms, her face pale and free of makeup. She was the exact opposite of Rosalie. Yet somehow, she was exactly what she was looking for.

The end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**JK! Yeah right. Like I would be cruel enough to end it there. Anywho….that contest thingy. Guess how many words this chapter has. Including the A/Ns. Whoever is the closest will get a dedication chapter. I will notify you if you have won, and then ask you to create a character for me. give me a description of the character (or use yourself!) vampire or human, and I will fit them into the next chapter. If you do not have a FanFiction account, then include the description in your 's a hint: it's an even number! Now review and get to guessing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to: Zelda's Hero who won the contest from the last chapter, and came up with the character of Hailey. **

In an ironic, convoluted sort of a way, Rosalie was like Edward. Against her better judgment, against her morals and pride, she had run. She had run from Bella. Edward had run from Bella. Did this mean they were cowards? Afraid of the truth? This went against everything Rosalie was taught when she was human. Women love men, not women. This went against everything she had thought she wanted. A husband to grow old with and a nice little cottage. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren should she live that long. Those dreams had been smashed from the moment Royce had gotten to her, but they were her dreams none the less. They _were_. But now, now she had no idea what she dreamt about. She had no idea what she wanted. But she didn't care as long as it included Bella. Rosalie took a remorseful look at the night sky. The moon was just a thumbnail amongst the stars, not even half full.

"What are you thinking about?" said a voice behind her. Rosalie smiled. She had perched herself somewhere in a pine tree, looking over the rolling, green hills of Reykjavik. After coming out to Bella, she fled to the only other person she could confide in at a time like this.

"Hi, Hailey." Rosalie said, still grinning. A small girl with shaggy orange hair appeared next to her. She swiftly planted a kiss on the blonde's cheek, so quickly that any human would have missed it.

"Answer my question!" she demanded, standing up on the branch, pulling the medieval sword from her belt, taking a fighter's stance. She placed the sword beneath Rosalie's chin, pressing it against her diamond hard skin, tilting upwards and to the right, forcing Rosalie to make eye contact with her. Rosalie's smile had vanished, and with a straight face she replied simply, "Nothing."

"Liar!" Hailey screeched, sitting back down next to Rosalie. "Something's bugging you, hon. You know you can't lie to me." This was true. Long ago, when the tiny redheaded woman was human, in the time of King Arthur, she had survived by lying. She lied to mother, that her father didn't beat her, and crawl into bed with her at night. She lied to herself that she was okay. And most importantly, she lied to the world that she was a man. At a time where woman were the property of men, bought and sold like items in a market, she formed her own rebellion. Disguised in heavy armor, she fought against the knights of King Arthur, the first women's rights movement, forever lost in history.

Her mastery of swordsmanship and agility attracted the attention of the chief coven of the land. More of an army than a coven, it consisted of nearly thirty newborns, all of them men, all of them lead by Alexander McHale VII. At that time, he had been the Volturi's main threat, he and his army destroying whole villages in less than a fortnight. Hailey was garbed in knight's armor the night she was changed. He male alter ego was Henry Rutherford, an excellent fighter, and an even better target for Alexander's army.

As she practiced her swordsmanship in the depths of the forest, they stalked her, surrounding her from all sides. As agile as she was, she was still too slow and too human to defend herself against over thirty vampires. Three held her down while one removed her helmet. Alexander went in for the kill. By the time he had realized Henry was Hailey, it was too late. The newborns released her, and she fell to the ground with a thud. This was their mistake. Through the crippling pain of the change, Hailey ran. She ran as far as she could until she couldn't run anymore. When she had finally stopped, she was well past the retaining walls.

She had become an expert at telling lies, as well as identifying them. It was only fitting that her gift was of the same nature.

Rosalie sighed, defeated. "She knows."

"Who knows?"

"HER."

"What's her name?" Hailey was crouched on the branch, as close to Rosalie as she could possibly get without physically touching her.

"Bella."

"Beautiful."

"She is." Hailey smiled, deciding against correcting Rosalie, as she had merely been stating the English translation of her name. "I love her." Rosalie confessed. She had thought it would be easier to convince herself of the truth after she had declared to someone else.

"Does she know you love her?"

"No."

"Tell her."

"She's engaged."

"So?" Rosalie turning to look at the sprite-like girl beside her. At first glance, it seemed unfathomable to imagine her fighting off a dozen armed men, even as a vampire. "Does it really matter all that much? You're way better for her than Edward."

"What do I do if she chooses him anyway?"

"She won't."

"What if she does?"

"Show her you're the one. Get to know her better. Love doesn't happen as quickly for humans as it does for us."

"How do I show her?"

"You could be a little nicer to her for starters." Hailey smirked, earning a punch in the arm from Rosalie. "Just, I dunno, spend more time with her. Do something besides fixing her car. Talk to her. Have a real conversation."

"What if she isn't…" Rosalie trailed off, suggesting her main concern.

"Don't be such a pessimist!" Hailey retorted. "Now get off of your mopey ass and go tell Bella how you feel!" Hailey then proceeded to kick Rosalie from behind, sending her plummeting two hundred feet to the ground. Naturally, the blonde was more than able to land on her feet.

"Hailey! We do not kick our guests out of trees!" Juliet yelled from beside Rosalie. She had returned from her hunt, conveniently leaving just when her mate and Rosalie went on their walk. At the biological age of seventeen, Juliet was slim, blonde, and as old as Caesar. Hailey materialized in front of Juliet, stealing a kiss before escaping into the depths of the forest. "Oh no you don't!" Juliet yelled after her. She followed suit, hoping to catch Hailey before the tables were turned. Rosalie stared longingly at the spot her friends were just standing on. She badly wished that it had been her and Bella, chasing after one another playfully, Rosalie planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Defeated, Rosalie walked back to the house. It was a modest cottage, warm and cozy, just enough for two people and the occasional visitor. Without giving it a second thought, Rosalie walked straight to the guest bedroom, slipped out of her clothes and tucked herself into bed. She turned on her side, reaching her hand across the bed sheet, towards the person that was not there. The person she dreamed about.

Dreaming. Such an underappreciated ability. Sleep comes so naturally to those undeserving humans, and yet she, Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful woman-nay, person! - on earth, cannot find comfort within closing her eyes and letting her thoughts become nothingness as she so desperately seeks. What she would do for just a moment of peace and quiet, where she couldn't hear anyone outside of her own mind, and relax, to escape the world, if only for that short moment. Never before had she wanted to sleep so badly.

She's always assumed that if she was granted sleep, even for a moment, she would not dream. She would have nightmares. She feared she would relive Royce's wrath over and over, every time that she closed her eyes. Although, she can only assume, seeing that, as far as human experiences go any more, she only knows what she has watched on television, constantly hearing about the trauma those poor human girls went through for so many years after their…_accidents_. But Rosalie would be willing to brave this unknown world of nightmarish twists on reality, all in exchange for the escape it will bring her. And all because of Bella Swan.

**Finally! Now the story is over! ….Just kidding! Don't worry. Many more chapters to come. Sorry it took soooo long to update! I wanted to update it last weekend but then my birthday was Sunday and I lost track of time….sorry peeps. …Please review and tell me what you wanna see in the next chapter cuz I don't even know what comes next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**People have been asking for some Bella/Rose alone time for talking. Well, here it is. OH! Hope yall had a good thanksgiving. **

"Rosalie, do you really think this is a good idea?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would it kill you to live a little?" Rosalie retorted, as she hauled a shiny new Ducati out of the Cullen's massive garage. Bella was unsure of the model, but she knew enough about motorcycles to know a Ducati was top of the line.

"Where'd that thing come from?" Bella asked, pointing a finger at the monstrous vehicle in front of her. It was as black as the night sky, and covered in chrome. Bella took a second glance at it. Two seater.

"What's the matter?" Rosalie said, pouting. "You don't like it, do you?" The blonde was genuinely upset now, and had managed to make Bella feel like she might as well have told her three year old cousin Amanda that Santa didn't exist.

"No! I mean yes! I mean…." Bella bit her lip, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks. "I love it. Really. I was just…shocked. I didn't know you were into motorcycles."

"Wow. Edward's right. You suck at lying. You're scared, aren't you?" Too embarrassed to speak, Bella could only nod in response. Rosalie laughed. "That's too bad. I was hoping you were gonna drive." Seductively, the vampire put one hand behind her back dangling the keys to the motorcycle in front of Bella's face with her free hand. Bella's eyes darted back and forth between Rosalie and the bike. It had been a long time since Bella had ridden one of those things. But Edward wouldn't like it if she did. But then again, so what? Was Bella really going to let Edward stop her from doing what she wanted? It's not like Rosalie would let anything happen to her. She would be sitting right behind her with her arms securely around Bella's waist.

The brunette swiped the keys from Rosalie's hand and raced toward the bike, flinging one leg over the side. She felt Rosalie's arms slowly snake around her torso. She took her time, tightly straddling the seat, wrapping her arms all the way around Bella, pressing her chest into the human's back, bringing her knees to press up against Bella's thighs. "There." She whispered. "Now there's absolutely no way you can fall off. I won't let you get away from me." The last part of Rosalie's statement was barely audible, and Bella couldn't help but wonder if there was a double meaning to her words. Lately, Rosalie had been as cryptic as Edward.

"Oh! Wait a sec, I almost forgot something." Rosalie stepped off of the motorcycle, and Bella instantly missed the feeling of her icy embrace. "Here" the blonde said, returning with a round shiny object, the color of the moon. She placed it on Bella's head, giggling as the two exchanged looks. Bella was mortified.

"I'll have helmet hair!" she complained.

"Seriously? I didn't think you cared about that stuff, Bella. I'm slightly impressed."

"Shut up and hop on." Bella retorted angrily. She revved the engine, her heart racing from the adrenaline rush it gave her.

"That's what she said." Bella cut the engine, twisting around to look at the girl sitting behind her with wide eyes. "What?" she asked, innocently.

"Nothing." Bella said softly. "Where are we going?" she questioned as they sped through the forest.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Rosalie yelled over the roar of the engine. She rested her head on Bella's shoulder, keeping her lips as close to Bella's ear as she could, so the human didn't have to strain her hearing, not that they were saying much. It had been a comfortable silence, as always.

Somehow, they had made their way to a small town in Grays Harbor, with all the loveliness and nostalgia associated with seaside communities.

"Beautiful." Bella had whispered. She had no idea where exactly they were, but it was beautiful. They had gotten caught up in the moment, following the highways until they couldn't go any further. Before stopping for lunch, the girls had perused all of the quaint little shops along to boardwalk to find Bella a jacket, which she had conveniently forgot to bring along.

"You really didn't have to pay for my jacket, Rose. I promise, I'll pay you back every penny." Bella had said.

"No need. It's not like me or anyone else at home needed the money. Do you have any idea how much of that stuff we have hidden under the floorboards?" Rosalie said this jokingly, but it made Bella think about just how much money the Cullens really did have. And that Ducati seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

The two girls roamed around the boardwalk rather aimlessly until Rosalie spotted a suitable restaurant, _Sweet Oasis_.

"Is Mediterranean alright with you?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure. First time for everything, I guess." Rosalie looked at Bella strangely.

"You've never had Mediterranean food before?" The blonde asked whilst holding the door open for the human, who shook her head in response.

"Nope." Rosalie smiled.

"You don't get out much, do you?" she asked, making Bella blush. Again, she shook her head, embarrassed.

As the hostess lead them to their table, Bella could help but keep spinning around, taking in all the sights and smells and sounds. Edward had never taken her to any restaurant this nice, and she would never have gone with Angela or Jess. She had made herself dizzy by the time they had gotten to their table, Rosalie giggling as she pulled out Bella's chair for her. The hostess smiled politely and handed them menus, informing them that their server will be with them shortly.

Bella examined the menu while they waited, her eyes widening at all the foods she had never heard of before, the pictures of delectable looking creations, and the not so appetizing ones. The waiter arrived not a moment too soon to ask for their drink orders. He introduced himself as Bryce, pausing midsentence when he had spotted the blonde goddess that was sitting opposite to the painfully plain mortal. Even when his questions were directed at the human, his eyes never left Rosalie's chest, as she had been wearing a too tight light blue button down and had left the first four buttons undone, leaving little to the imagination. When paired with a black leather jacket and skin tight skinny jeans, Bella couldn't blame him. But it did make her jealous. Not because she wished that he would stare at her like that-it would make her too uncomfortable- but for reasons she could not explain, she was jealous. Rosalie was enjoying the attention, looking at him flirtily out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't exceptionally beautiful, especially not by vampire standards, but was cute enough that he had all the young women in the restaurant staring at him.

Bella ordered a sprite, and Rosalie ordered a water with a lemon wedge. When the waiter finally left to get their drinks-after winking at Rosalie- Bella's muscles relaxed again. She made a mental note not to give a good tip to Bryce or Rice or Lice or Mice or whatever the heck his name was. Looking up from her menu, Bella sneaked a glance at Rosalie. She was still smiling, obviously amused by the waiter's advances.

"What's the matter?" Rosalie asked, finally looking up. Bella hadn't realized she was pouting. "Do you not like the menu? We could go somewhere else. I just thought you might have wanted something different."

"No. Of course not. I love this place. I just…" Bella trailed off.

"Is it because of that sleazy waiter? I felt the same way. I'll ask for a new one." Bella didn't say anything in response. She tried to hide her smile, but she ended up blushing instead, which lead to her and Rosalie laughing about what Rosalie could hear him say from inside the kitchen. She perfectly imitated his voice, which was surprisingly high pitch for a young man, as she repeated everything he told his friend in the kitchen, all of which was incredibly misogynistic.

When he returned with their drinks, he was grinning ear to ear. Again, even as he place the glace of sprite in front of Bella, he only looked at Rosalie. She gave him a sickly sweet smile, and opened her mouth to speak. "I'm sorry, but we want a new waiter. Preferably one who won't stare at our boobs." Bella had to resist the urge to laugh hysterically, but was flattered that Rosalie had included her. The waiter was dumbfounded, but complied nonetheless. Almost immediately, a waitress took his place, asking for their orders. Bella still had no idea what she wanted, so she silently willed the vampire to help her out, giving her a pleading look. Rosalie smiled, then turned to the waitress. "We'll have stuffed grape leaves to start, and she'll have the lamb kabob with saffron rice and falafel."

"And for you?" The waitress asked. The vampire just smirked, laughing internally at what the unsuspecting human didn't know.

"Nothing for me. I don't have much of an appetite, thank you." She replied, handing the waitress hers and Bella's menus. When the waitress was finally gone, Rosalie squared her shoulders and looked Bella in the eyes. "Look, I know I left…for a while…and I just wanted you to know why, but I'm not so sure if-"

"Rose," Bella started, cutting the vampire off. "It's fine. I forgive you. I mean, I completely understand. I know what you're going through. I get it. All those thoughts you've been having, regrets, trying to make up your mind. I get it."

"You do?" Rosalie said, a glimmer of hope surfacing in her eyes.

"Of course. You and Emmett aren't together anymore, you've reached a life changing epiphany. You needed some time to yourself. Just like Edward did when he left. But I'm glad you're back." Bella smiled genuinely at her friend, happy that they were now on the same terms. Rosalie, on the other hand, sank in her seat. Bella obviously had no idea what Rosalie was trying to say to her. And perhaps it was a good thing. Maybe, just maybe, Rosalie should wait.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I was going to tell you. Thanks." The vampire said this half heartedly, knowing the time would come soon enough, just as Hailey had told her.

"I'm really glad we're getting along, Rose." Bella said. She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Rosalie's. She noticed there was a distinct difference between Edward's and Rosalie's skin. They were equally beautiful, smooth as marble. But Rosalie was somehow paler than Edward. Her skin had a sort of glow to it, something that just drew you to her. And somehow, her skin was softer. It was almost as if Rosalie was covered in a protective layer of silk, and Bella didn't want to let go of her hand.

"Bella?" Rosalie called. To the human, it sounded like Rosalie's voice was miles away; she was so engrossed in the feeling of her hand. She looked up slowly. "You were saying?"

"Oh." Bella had completely lost her train of thought, and said the first thing that came out of her mouth. "I was saying I'm so glad we're getting along. I always thought you hated me. But now, I mean since Edward and I are getting married, I feel a lot better about it. I really wanted your approval." Bella smiled through her lies. The thought of marriage still scared her more than anyone knew, and she didn't want Rosalie's approval. It was her last rationale as to why she shouldn't get married.

"I never hated you, Bella. I've said it before. I hate what you want to become." Rosalie's tone was solemn. She was twiddling her thumbs, her hands resting on the table. Just as an awkward silence descended upon them-their first in many weeks- the waitress brought their order of stuffed grape leaves. "Thank you." Rosalie said quietly.

"No problem, hon." The waitress walked away, leaving the two girls alone again.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie said after a while. Bella didn't respond. She had thought they had finally made some progress. "At least eat something." Rosalie said, pushing the tray of grape leaves towards her friend. Just so she wouldn't have to talk, Bella stabbed an appetizer with her fork and shoved it in her mouth. "Bella," Rosalie took her hand again. "I didn't mean I don't want you to be a part of the family. You have no idea how much I'd love for that to happen. I mean, it kind of already has." Bella swallowed and reached for another grape leaf. "I just…to condemn yourself to being such a horrible monster, a killer….and you have a choice! Bella!" Rosalie grabbed the human by the wrist, standing up and growling at her, glaring from above. Tears ran down Bella's cheeks, and she refused to look Rosalie in the eyes.

The blonde realized the entire restaurant was staring at them. She sat back down reluctantly, but didn't let go of Bella's wrist. "Bella, look at me." she ordered. The brunette looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "Bella, I'm sorry. But if you had any idea what I've been through." She had the human's undivided attention now. "I won't tell you about it right now. I've scared you enough already. But that's what I'm trying to tell you. Did you see what I just did? I growled at you. I yelled at you, Bella, I was ready to rip your throat out and I would've if I didn't love you."

"What?"

"You're like a sister to me, Bella." Rosalie lied smoothly. "I care about you and I just don't want you to make the wrong decision."

"Why is it the wrong decision? I love Edward. And for some unknown reason he's looked past all of my flaws and loves me back. Why shouldn't I want to spend the rest of my life with him?" Her tone was angry now. "Tell me!" Rosalie frowned as Bella pulled her hand out of her grasp.

"That's a story for another day, Bella."

**2,368 words. 9 pages. New record. You're welcome! Leave a review or else no new chapter for you! I'm serious. I will not update until I have 12 reviews. Happy Holidays!**

**- IKNOWIMWEIRD177**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas Eve! Guess what? I think I failed all of my final exams! Ain't that great? This chapter is really short, but think of it as one of the tinker toys you find in your stocking before you get to the stuff under the tree! The giant box wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper with a big gold bow will be waiting for you tomorrow!**

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" Bella sighed. She had returned from her trip with Rosalie exhausted and confused, but content none the less. Now she was in laying in bed, Edward's arms wrapped around her waist. She couldn't stop thinking about what Rosalie had said, and for the first time in a while, Bella was genuinely angered by Edward's inability to read her mind.

"Do you know anything about Rosalie's life…before she was changed?" Bella's back was to Edward, but she rolled over under the covers to look him in the eyes. He looked shocked, and slightly upset that Bella had inquired about Rosalie.

"I'm surprised she hasn't told you yet herself." He answered haughtily. Bella frowned, obviously unhappy with him. Had he always been so arrogant? She stared at Edward blankly as he smiled his crooked smile. Now that she had thought about it, Edward never smiled just because he was happy. He smiled when she pouted. He smiled when she fell over. He smiled when she said something stupid. He smiled when they kissed. He never smiled when they were just sitting together. Even sitting in his lap on the couch, Bella never thought he looked content. His expression was more often a hard glare or a furrowed brow rather than a soft smile. Somehow Bella was only just noticing this.

"She said she would tell me later. But I want to know now." Bella said quietly. Reflexively, she reached upwards to separate Edward's eyebrows, which were knitted together in frustration.

"If she said she will tell you later, she'll tell you later. It's not my place to tell you her story anyway. It's rather gruesome." Edward's expression held no emotion whatsoever as he said and planted a kiss on Bella's forehead. "Get some sleep, love."

Bella tried to go to sleep, but her mind was wandering, trying to figure out what could be so "gruesome" about Rosalie. Did she kill a lot of people as a newborn? Did she not have control? Was that the reason why she didn't want Bella to become a vampire? Or perhaps she killed someone as a human. No. Bella just couldn't picture that. She couldn't picture_ her_ Rosalie doing anything of the sort. Her Rosalie. She wasn't really Bella's, was she? In all honesty, she had as little claim over Rosalie as she did with Edward. They were vampires. Beautiful, strong, wonderful vampires that could leave her at any second. They both had already. What was stopping them from doing it again?

"Bella? Bella! Love, wake up! What's wrong?" Bella's eyes shot open. She had been crying in her sleep. Not just crying, sobbing. Furiously. The thought of being left again was enough to make her tremble. The human grabbed the vampire's shirt, clenching fistfuls of its material, willing herself to believe that it had only been a nightmare, and that Edward was real. Because if Edward was real, Rosalie was real. But suddenly, her fists were gripping nothing, and Edward was nowhere to be found. There were loud footsteps outside Bella's door.

"You okay, sweetie?" Charlie stood in her doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sat on the edge of Bella's bed, and awkwardly petted Bella's head. She sniffled before sitting up.

"I'm fine. Sorry for waking you." Charlie sighed, placing his hands in his lap.

"Does it have something to do with Edward?" he asked, softly. Bella looked up at him. He refused to look her in the eyes._ It_ _must be hard for him_, Bella thought. He had to live with an angsty teenage girl, and he had no idea that she spent most of her time with mythical creatures.

"Sort of." Bella whispered.

"I'll be honest with you, honey. You're spend too much time with that boy. It's like you're obsessed with him or something. I don't think it's healthy. What about your others friends? From school? Or what about Jake? I know he's dying to see you again." Bella nodded, trying to compose herself. "G' night, Bella." Charlie kissed his daughter on the forehead before standing.

"Daddy?" Bella called. Charlie was halfway out the door, a loud yawn escaping from his lungs. He turned around the face her. "I love you." Bella said awkwardly. She smiled, the corners of her lips turning upward just the slightest bit.

"Love you too, sweetie. Try get some rest."

Bella snuggled up under the covers, feeling a little better. As soon as she heard her father close her bedroom door she felt Edward's arms resume their position around her waist.

"Sorry about that." He whispered. Instead of responding, Bella just buried her face in his chest, trying to get herself to sleep. She had a big day ahead of her.

**XD please review! I'll have a new chapter up for Christmas, too! It will be longer! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas! Here you go….**

**Warning: This may be a little depressing…If you don't want to ruin your holiday spirit read this later.**

Bella carried her tray of food to her usual table sitting between Alice and Edward, the rest of her friends across from her.

"Senior Prom is almost here." Mike said, taking his seat.

"Oh my God! I know. I'm thinking about running for Prom Queen." Jessica said animatedly. Angela, Alice, and Bella exchanged looks. "What?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing." They said in unison. Jessica shrugged it off as "nothing" and resumed rambling on about what kind of dress she was going to wear. Bella couldn't care less, of course, but Alice was active in the conversation, giving opinions whenever Jessica paused to catch her breath between long winded sentences.

Bella looked around the cafeteria, searching for the table where the Cullen's sat all last year. Their table was now inhabited by a group of oblivious freshman, unaware that the five most beautiful people in Forks previously sat in their seats. For some reason Bella was unable to peel her eyes away from the table. She imagined the Cullens walking into the cafeteria like they had on her first day. They were beautiful. All of them. Rosalie had been holding hands with Emmett as she walked in. She looked up and smiled at him. But Bella noticed something, upon seeing this a second time. The smile didn't reach her eyes. She was wincing slightly. When she looked away she was frowning. She walked the rest of the way to the table with a straight face, pouting like the supermodel she was.

Bella turned back to her friends. They were all staring at her, wondering why she was staring at the group of unsuspecting freshmen. Her cheeks burned as she averted her gaze to her hands, settling them in her lap. She was trying recreate how she had seen Rosalie sit when they were talking in her room. Polite, solemn, innocent.

"Something wrong, love?" Edward asked.

"No." Bella stated, uncharacteristically nonchalant. She returned her attention to the back doors of the cafeteria, wishing that she would see the Cullens walk in again. Instead, she saw her. Just her. Rosalie was alone, but still managed to have a confident air about her. She pushed open the door slowly, her stilettos clanging against the linoleum floor as she walked straight towards Bella. There was something in her hands. The jacket.

On their way back from Grays Harbor, Bella had taken off her new jacket and placed it in the compartment under the bike's seat. Rosalie smirked as she walked up to Bella, throwing the jacket on her friend's head.

"You forgot this."

"Hey!" Bella laughed as she pulled the jacket off of her face, standing up to playfully smack Rosalie with it. The blonde laughed, pulling her arms towards her body in an attempt to shield herself.

"Not the hair!" Rosalie ducked, covering her hands with her head and taking a step backwards. "I thought you might want that back. I wanted to give it to you before I left." Bella froze.

"W-what?"

"Relax. Take a deep breath." Rosalie giggled. "Camping." She said matter of factly.

"Oh. Well you could have mentioned that earlier!" Bella smacked Rosalie with her jacket again. Rosalie simply shoved the jacket out of the way, staring at Bella expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't I get a hug goodbye?"

"OH!" Bella giddily skipped towards Rosalie, enveloping her in a tight embrace. Rosalie hugged back, giving Bella a squeeze. "Are you leaving right now?" Bella said, letting go. Rosalie's face didn't show her disappointment. She thought their hug would have lasted longer.

"Well, I was going to. It was a last minute thing." Bella looked at Rosalie's eyes. They weren't exactly black, but she must have been thirsty.

"Can't you postpone it? Just a little?" Bella pleaded. Rosalie was unable to argue with Bella. She wanted nothing more than to make Bella happy, and if being a little thirsty for one night was all it took, she was more than willing. And Rosalie couldn't help but notice how cute Bella looked when she pouted. Her bottom lip was quivering just the slightest, as if she was about to laugh. Rosalie smiled.

"Fine. I suppose I can wait until tomorrow. Emmett will just have to go camping alone." Bella threw herself at Rosalie, a big grin plastered on her face. She had a chance to figure Rosalie out. "Bye Bella. I'll meet you at your house, okay?" Rosalie smirked as she backed out of the cafeteria, hand behind her back. Bella blushed. Rosalie had never seen her house. It was embarrassingly small, could have used a paint job, and was certainly not up to Rosalie's standards.

"Um..sure. Bye!" Bella tripped on the way back to her chair, disoriented by the thought of Rosalie Hale coming to her house to _hang out_. She turned to Edward, curious about how he felt. He was angry. His brows were furrowed together, his eyes were black, and he was practically seething. Bella kept her head down, avoiding the gaze of the rest of the table. Her cheeks burned so bad that she could feel the heat radiating off of her.

Bella walked to her locker alone at the end of the day. Edward was nowhere to be found. A single tear made its way down Bella's cheek as she threw her books into her backpack. She couldn't remember which ones she needed, so she grabbed all of them.

"Bella?" She turned around, finding Angela behind her, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Lie._

"Oh. That's good. Look, I know I'm probably being really intrusive and it's none of my business, but…"

"No. Of course not. You're my friend, Ang. What do you need?"

"Bella, I'm worried about you. Does Edward…Is he…He doesn't..treat you badly, right?" Angela winced, hoping that she hadn't crossed any lines.

"Um…uh…yeah. I don't…he's...everything's fine, Ang. Don't worry about it." Bella was at a loss for words. Did Angela really think Edward was…abusive?

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to..It's just that I wanted to make sure you were alright. Does he ever scare you? Edward gave that look during lunch and then all of the sudden you just stopped talking. And you do whatever he says, he just seems so possessive of you sometimes… I-I'm sorry. I just had to make sure." The two girls stared at each other. Bella set down her book bag and walked over the Angela, giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Ang. Really. I'm really lucky to have a friend like you. I don't know anyone else who would have said anything."

"No problem, Bella." Angela said softly. "If you ever need to talk…"

"You'll be the first person I go to." Bella hefted her backpack over her shoulder. "Later, Ang."

"Later, Bella."

Bella walked out to the parking lot, wondering if Edward and Alice had left already. Even if they had, Edward would have at least sent Alice back with her truck. Edward was a wonderful boyfriend. Wasn't he? Bella scanned the parking lot for a silver Volvo, spotting Edward leaning against the car, looking mad. Upon seeing this, Bella couldn't help but think about what Angela said. She didn't do _everything _Edward told her, did she? Did he really seem that controlling?

Edward walked around the car to open Bella's door for her.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Hmph." Bella sighed, defeated. So he wasn't the best boyfriend in the world, but he was Edward. Adonis. A _vampire_. He cared about her, he wanted her to be safe. Sometimes this just required her to do what she was told. _You do whatever he says. _And sometimes this requires him to growl when Bella doesn't comply. _Does he ever scare you? _But he likes her. He wants her to be his. He doesn't let anyone he thinks is a threat within twenty feet of her. _He just seems so possessive of you sometimes_.

Bella glanced at Edward out of the corner of her eye. He was glaring at the road, gripping the steering wheel so hard that Bella thought it might snap under the pressure. She was having a flashback of her first car ride with Rosalie. The tension, the fear.

Edward pulled into the driveway, getting out of the car and slamming the door so hard that it hurt Bella's ears. She looked out her window wondering why Edward stormed out of the car. Rosalie was leaning against her BMW waiting for Bella's arrival. Her arms were crossed, and she looked at Edward expectantly. Edward marched up to her, getting within inches of Rosalie's face. A large, blue vein was bulging out of his neck, his hands clenched into fists, the veins on his arms more prominent that the one on his neck. Rosalie was just standing against her car, calmly, as Edward yelled at her furiously. At least, that's what Bella thought he was doing. Edwards back was towards her, and she was unable to hear anything outside of the car. She could only assume that Rosalie was yelling back at him in her mind. She hoped she was.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was really only a few short minutes, Edward stomped back to the car, reminding Bella of a young boy throwing a tantrum. He started the ignition, but unlocked the door. "Go." He said. "I'm leaving." What did Edward mean by "leaving"? Bella just wasn't sure anymore. But she got out of the car anyway, not saying a word to him. Rosalie met Bella halfway, greeting her with a hug.

"Sorry about that." Rosalie said. "You know him, always the drama queen." Bella nodded. Barely paying attention to what Rosalie was saying. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Do you think Edward's abusive?" Bella blurted out. She didn't wait for Rosalie to answer. She just turned and walked up to the front door in a daze. Everything was happening so quickly. It was so surreal. Bella unlocked the door, holding it open for Rosalie. She threw her bag on the floor with a thud, making her way to couch. She felt dizzy after what had happened.

"Yes." Bella looked up. Rosalie was sitting next to. She put her hand over Bella's. "He's not good enough for you, Bella. He ignorant, rude, arrogant. I know he was your first love and all that, but he's not good for you. No one blames you. You got caught up in it all. A seemingly great guy calls you beautiful, buys you nice things, takes you places, you believe him when he says he loves you. And then you say it back. And you swear you'll do anything for him. And you tell yourself you want to spend the rest of your life with him. And then he breaks your heart." Bella was silently crying. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"How did you know?" Bella said quietly. Rosalie sighed.

"Because it happened to me. When I was human." Bella's ears perked up. This was what she had been waiting for. The reason she begged Rosalie to stay. She wiped away her tears and turned her body to face Rosalie, giving her undivided attention.

"It was the thirties, during the depression. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My family was still very wealthy. My father worked at the bank. I attributed this to hard work, and skill as opposed to luck. That's what I was. Lucky. I was born into a good family. Generations of upperclassmen had planned out my future for me. I was to marry young, and marry rich.

"His name was Royce King. His father owned the bank my father worked at. He was tall, blond, wealthy. Every man envied him. Woman practically threw themselves at his feet, all trying to court him. I had no idea he existed until my mother made me go to the bank. My father had forgotten his lunch, and I was supposed to deliver it to him. She made me pin up my hair and wear my Sunday best, just to go to the bank. I had no idea what she was doing until I saw him. I saw him and I knew he would be mine. That's all it took. One look and I had a claim over him.

"We were set to wed three months after we met. Our courtship was short, but he told me he was in love with me from the moment he saw me. He bought me all sorts of jewelry sets. He would send me flowers every day. My bedroom was full of roses. 'A beautiful rose for my beautiful rose,' he would say. I couldn't leave the house without smelling like them. I really believed that he loved me.

"One day I was walking home from my friend Vera's house. She had married at seventeen, to carpenter. They were in love. My parents would never have approved. But she was happy. They had a little boy. Henry. His eyes were like big, brown saucers. His hair was just starting grow in little, dark ringlets. He had dimples just like his father. It was seeing Henry that made me want my own children one day.

"It was already dark by the time I had left their house. Vera's husband offered to escort me, or ask my father, or one of my younger brothers to come get me. But I refused. I was only a few blocks from my home. Nothing would happen.

"I remember how dark and windy it was that night. The wedding was a week away. Outdoors. I was hoping that it wouldn't rain that day. Stupid, shallow, me. I strutted down the block like it was nothing. But I could barely see a thing. A street lamp had gone out, and the entire block was pitch black. Someone was calling my name. I was dumb enough to stop walking. I turned around and saw Royce. He was with some of his friends. And a friend of friend, flown in from Georgia. Royce came up to me, and threw his arm around my shoulders.

" 'Well, Richard? Isn't my rose more beautiful than all of your Georgia peaches?' he asked. Royce tried to kiss me. I could smell the vodka on his breath. I had only ever seen him have a glass or two of wine at parties. I had no idea he preferred something much stronger.

" 'Can't tell. She's all covered up.' Richard slurred his words.

" 'Let me fix that.' Royce said. He yanked off the hat from pinned to my head-a gift, from him-throwing it on the pavement. I screamed. The laughed. He ripped my jacket off of me, exposing me to the frigid October air. The whole town was quiet. The only sounds I heard were my buttons falling against the sidewalk, and their laughter. They seemed to enjoy my pain. My screams. When they kicked me with their boots. Slapped me with their hands. Punched me with their fists. They all had a turn with me. Royce was last. Royce was the worst. His hands were like claws as they grazed my skin. By the time he had finished, I was heartbeats away from death. They just walked away, laughing.

" 'Royce, it looks like you need to find yourself a new bride.' Richard had said, cackling. Carlisle found me shortly after they left. He changed me. It was the single most painful thing I had ever experienced. Like fire, everywhere. It didn't stop for three days. I wanted to die. I wanted nothing more than to die. When he found me, I thought I would be able to rest soon. I could feel the life draining out of me. The pain would have stopped soon. Carlisle made it worse. He apologized every time I screamed. Edward just glared. I begged for death. I begged Esme to kill me. I begged them all. But they refused. When I woke up, I didn't believe what they told me. Vampires were the stuff of myth, legends. But when I looked in the mirror, saw red eyes staring back at me, felt no pulse, felt the burn of thirst for something very different that water. I was mortified.

"I remember the two over them talking about me. Edward and Carlisle. He spat my name like it was venom. He was angry. 'Everyone knows _her_. We'll have to leave again. What were you _thinking._' Carlisle was thinking that I would be Edward's mate. But he wouldn't have me. Of course I was insulted. I was Rosalie Hale. I had never met an unmarried man who didn't want me. It gave an inferiority complex. I tried everything to seduce him. Nothing worked. He was disgusted. And then he finally left. When he returned, I had found Emmett. I had been on a hunt. Emmett had been mauled by a bear. He was unconscious when I found him. I carried him back to Carlisle and asked him to change Emmett for me. I couldn't do it myself. I didn't have the control. I didn't have the courage. It was a selfish thing I did. I hated my life. It was hell. I dragged Emmett into it to keep me company. Although, he didn't seem to mind it all that much. I only went after him because he reminded me of Henry. The eyes, the hair. I never really loved him." Rosalie looked Bella in the eyes. "I've scared you enough for one day. I wont tell you the rest." The blonde stood up to leave, only to find Bella grabbing her by the wrist.

"Don't go." She said. "My turn."

**Why do I feel like I just ruined Christmas? ….REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Rosalie turned her body to face the brunette. What could she possibly have to say? Surely she wasn't going to give her condolences. And she couldn't possibly have a confession of her own, could she? After Rosalie had left the cafeteria she had meticulously planned out their conversation right down to the exact moments Bella would blush or laugh or smile. But after Bella's sudden outburst, after admitting she had an ounce of fear of her brother, everything came pouring out of her. She needed to be sure that Bella knew what she was getting-had gotten-herself into.

"What? What, Bella? What do you have to say?" Rosalie's tone was harsher than either of the two girls had expected.

"I-I-I don't know. Please. Just don't leave." Bella was standing, now. Without completely realizing what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around Rosalie's torso and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Please. Can we keep talking? I have so many questions." A single tear ran down Bella's cheek, the vampire instinctively reaching up to wipe it away.

"Fine. But I'll have to leave before sundown. Before Edward comes back." It sounded as though Rosalie were telling herself this, more than she was informing Bella. She allowed the human to drag her back to the tiny couch, resuming her lady like position. Rosalie quietly promised herself she would maintain her composure, no matter what Bella asked her, though she averted her eyes, unable to look at her. "Go on. Ask away. No more secrets."

"Secrets?" Bella questioned. Although she hadn't known Rosalie on a personal level for very long, she was still hurt that there were things she was keeping from her. Rosalie sighed.

"How much do you want to know, Bella."

"Everything."

"Are you sure?" Bella nodded vigorously. "Well," Rosalie began, smoothing down her red Miu Miu mini dress almost compulsively, "we can start with a confession, or I could finish my story." Rosalie forced herself to offer Bella a smile, but it must have looked more crazed than enthused. She could only pray that Bella picked the latter; which one was the latter, Rosalie was still unsure of.

"There's more to the story?" Relief flooded over Rosalie, her shoulders falling as she relaxed. She made herself comfortable on the tiny couch, putting her feet up, leaning all the way back.

"I edited some things out. For your sake. But if you really want to know everything…"Rosalie glanced at Bella for confirmation, "about a year after I was changed, I was able to be around humans without wanting to-" Rosalie paused midsentence, rethinking the blunt words she wanted to say. "The thirst was much easier to handle." She revised. "I wanted revenge for what they did to me. But I didn't want to- I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had- I didn't want them _in me_, you see. I wanted to make sure I could handle myself when killed them." Rosalie mentally reprimanded herself for not finding a better way to say _"killed them." _She didn't dare look at Bella's expression.

"I did it one by one. I was very careful to torture them, slowly, but not spill a single drop of their blood. I couldn't risk it. But I still hurt them like they hurt me. Every last one of them. It became front page news. Of course no one knew that it was me, doing all of the killings. No one even knew what Royce and his friends had done to me. And they all assumed that I was just a nervous runaway bride." Rosalie smirked. "Royce knew I was coming for him. He had locked himself away in a bomb shelter with two guards and three months' supply of food." She was giggling, now, thinking about how absurd it all was. "I was a bit theatrical about the whole thing, too. I had put on a wedding gown, did my makeup to look like I was back from the dead, and 'couldn't rest until I had killed him.' The others were just practice for the real thing. I showed him no mercy. People like him don't deserve mercy.

"It's his fault. It's all his fault. He took away the one thing I wanted most in life. A child. It's why I was so cruel to you, when we first met. You were throwing it all away. For him. You were given a wonderful gift, and you don't want to use it. And I know you must think I'm a horrible, horrible being to have killed fiv-seven people counting the guards, but if it's any consolation, I've never tasted human blood before. My record is almost as good as Carlisle's. I've never killed anyone without a reason."

"Like Edward. He read people's minds first. He only went after them if they were bad." Bella said to no one in particular.

"Yes." The blonde said curtly. "Like Edward." She waited for a response; any sort of reaction to her story, but Bella did nothing. The vampire sighed loudly, concluding that Bella was silently debating whether or not she was evil. Just as Rosalie was about to stand, assuming that the awkward silence meant rejection, Bella spoke up.

"What about your confession?" Rosalie was surprised. Bella had asked her calmly, as if Rosalie had merely been talking about how her day went.

"You're not…I mean, you don't think I'm a monster?"

"No. Why would I think that? I know Edward killed people at some point or another too, but both of you are doing what's right, now. You're vampires. What more should I expect?"

" 'Expect'? What's that supposed to mean? You don't think we can live like normal people? You think we're supposed to be monsters? You think we can't change that? It's called self control, Bella. We're not like what you've read in those stupid stories. It's not our job to kill people. We're not murderers by nature. We were human once too!" Rosalie seethed. This had not gone how she planned. Bella's face was a bright red, her cheeks glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, I don't mind that you've killed people. I still love you guys." You guys. She had included Edward in her statement. Edward. Always Edward. Maybe it_ will_ always be Edward. Rosalie knew there was only one way to find out. And she hope that _he_ was nowhere near Alice right now, or else they'd all be in trouble.

"Don't cry, Bella." She said, scooting closer to the human. She cupped Bella's face in her hands, wiping away her tears with her thumbs. The two girls faces were not even inches apart. They were staring directly into each other's eyes. "You still want to know about that confession?" Rosalie said seductively. Bella let out a shaky breath, still frazzled from crying. She swallowed loudly, nodding her head as best as she could, still confined by Rosalie's hands. Bella closed her eyes, unsure of what was next. She couldn't see Rosalie brushing a lock of hair away from her face, securing it behind her ear. She couldn't see Rosalie moving in closer, hesitation in her eyes. She couldn't see the lust, the hope, the joy, the anticipation, but she could feel it.

She felt Rosalie's lips gently greet hers with a smile. They were supple, yet still as solid as granite, and just as cold. She could feel their lips sticking together and coming apart as they moved, Rosalie's many coats of gloss tickling Bella's tongue. Bella found that this sensation, coupled with the taste of Rosalie's mouth-peppermint and cherries-was very enjoyable, a completely different experience than any other kiss she'd shared with Edward. His lips were smooth but not as forgiving, like ice against her own. His venom stung her tongue like spice. It was like a fight between their mouths, one trying to gain dominance over the other, neither ever succeeding as they went back and forth, his rough tongue grazing her lips like sandpaper. But it was different with Rosalie. She was taking her time. Her kisses were slow and methodical. And the two girls were working together, not against one another. Bella reached up to tangle her hands in Rosalie's hair. It was like threads of silk between her fingers. But then they were done. Rosalie pulled away from a panting Bella slowly, unlike Edward, who launched himself across the room to get away from her. But Rosalie looked content, smiling a sad smile, as she rose from the couch.

"I have to leave now. Edward's in the driveway." Edward. Bella's fiancé. But she just-

"What if he heard your thou-"

"He didn't."

"Are you positive?"

"I wasn't thinking about it." This statement shocked Bella. How could she not think about it. It was the only thing on Bella's mind, and would be for the next several days, maybe even weeks.

"Why not?" Bella said angrily. Rosalie laughed, as if it were some sort of inside joke that Bella wasn't in on.

"Because for something as perfect as that was, you don't have to think about it. You just do it. You just feel it. Now, if it were Jasper you were dating, then we'd be in trouble." Bella thought about this as she slumped on the couch, staring into space. She always had to think about when she kissed Edward. She had to if they wanted to be careful, right? But Rosalie was careful. And_ she _said she didn't have to think about it.

"I'll see myself out." Rosalie said nervously, as she saw that Bella was clearly preoccupied, lost in thought. Rosalie would have given anything to know what she was thinking. Before her hand could grasp the doorknob, it was thrust open, Rosalie jumping backwards, trying her best to keep a straight face as Edward pushed past her, growling.

"It's never going to happen, Rosalie. You might as well wipe that fucking grin off your face!" This only made her smiled grow larger, as well as her ego.

"Be careful, Edward. I'm already half way there."

**I'm not completely sure how I feel about this chapter. But, I was surprised to find that it's pretty easy for someone whose never been kissed to write a kissing seen. Unless you think it was crap….please review if you want more. And I need ideas. Tell me what you want to see! No updates till I got 77 reviews! That's only twelve !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Just wanna say, HOLY CRAP YOU WONDERFUL MOTHER F-ERS! 1OO STORY ALERTS! 15,OOO TOTAL HITS! 3,OOO HITS IN FOUR DAYS! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU! **

"Bella?" Charlie called as his daughter reached the fourth stair step.

"Yeah, dad?" She replied, her voice cracking out of nervousness.

When Edward had come back after Rosalie left, he was furious to say the least. He had glared at Bella in silence until Charlie came home, not bothering to say a word. Rosalie had said that she hadn't been thinking about their kiss, that Bella was safe from Edward, but something about how he was looking at the brunette told her that he knew. Edward had followed her into the kitchen as she made dinner for her and Charlie, making sure that she knew he was angry at _her_. Needless to say, Charlie was unhappy when he found a crying Bella setting the table, and a pissed off Edward breathing down her back. Edward was thusly kicked out of the house, putting up a fight, though Bella had said nothing in his defense.

"Have a seat." Charlie said, patting the couch cushion next to him. Reluctantly, Bella descended the stairs, and did as she was told. Charlie put his arm around his daughter, giving her a reassuring hug. "We haven't talked in a while, sweetie." Bella shrugged in response. "Look, Bella. I know I've said before that it's none of my business, but after what happened today…" He looked her in the eyes. "Is there anything you want to tell me? Anything at all? We could call mom if you wanted."

"No." She shook her head. "I-I mean, we don't have to call mom. I really don't know what to say. But I guess we could talk if you wanted to."

"Well, you saw what Edward did. How he acted. I'm worried about you. And don't go telling me everything's fine because I sure as hell know it ain't." Charlie sighed. "Has he ever hurt you, Bella?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I know you love him, sweetie, I know. I felt the same way about your mom. And sometimes that makes it hard to let go, and to admit that something's not right. Bella, look at me. Has he ever forced himself on you? Be honest."

"No. Never."

"You've never felt like he was using you for…something." Despite the tension in the air, Bella wanted to laugh. It was quite the opposite, really.

"Dad, I'm a virgin." She said softly. Charlie's face grew red, but relieved.

"You promise?"

"Promise." Bella laughed, giving her dad a hug before standing back up.

"Wait a minute, young lady. We're not done." Bella sank back into the couch, not knowing what could come next. "I don't want you seeing Edward again. Ever. I don't care if he hasn't hurt you yet, he's not good for you. He can get angry, Bella. We both saw that today. I don't want you around that. You don't need that. Before you say anything, I know, sweetie. I know it's going to be hard for you. I know how you felt after he left you, but then you starting hanging out with Jacob and things got better. Now, I'm not telling you go hang out with Jacob and forget about your boyfriend, but I'm saying you can do a lot better than Edward, and I don't trust him. And…I forbid you to see him again." Charlie finished rather awkwardly. As a father, he had never been very involved in Bella's life, so he could only repeat what he saw on television and hope it was somewhat right.

"I understand. I…I feel the same way. He's scary sometimes. I don't wanna be around that." Bella could feel the tears running down her cheeks, pooling up under her chin, dripping into her hands in her lap. "I can stay friends with Alice, though. Right?" Charlie nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah. I like Alice. She's a good friend for you. Just stay away from her brother, honey." Charlie kissed Bella's forehead before standing. Bella rose, too, and balanced on her toes to give her father a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy. I'm glad we talked about it." She offered him a sad smile. Charlie nodded.

"Me too. Night, Bells."

"Night, daddy." Bella said, walking up the stairs. Charlie sat himself back down on the couch, turning up the volume on the TV.

Bella walked down the short, narrow hallway, stopping in front of her bedroom door. She wasn't sure if Edward was waiting for her or not, but she knew she needed to be prepared either way. She slipped into her room quickly, closing the door behind her. She had been right. HE was there. Sitting on her bed. He was looking at her with sad eyes. Sad eyes that held anger deep within them. They were a deep black onyx, emphasizing the bags under his eyes. He looked less like a vampire and more like a zombie, undead just the same.

"Please don't say it." He said, his voice cracking in pain, making Bella wince. She had always been a healer, not a hurter. She sat herself down next to him, placing her hand on top of his, rubbing it gently with her thumb.

"I won't. It'll be better if you just leave. A clean break." She said bitterly, using the same phrase he had used on her. All those months ago. But suddenly, it no longer felt like it had been an eternity ago. The pain had come rushing back into Bella's mind with a bloody vengeance.

"I don't want to leave. I love you."

"Then why did you leave me the first time?" she spat. She was speaking loudly, but could always tell Charlie that she had been talking on the phone.

"You think I wanted to leave you? I had to. It was for your own good!"

"How, Edward? How was it good that I didn't feel like getting up in the morning? How was it good that I hated myself for letting you go? Tell me, Edward! How was it a good thing that I felt like I was going crazy? That my friends abandoned me? You really thought you were keeping me safe? Victoria still came after me! She still wanted me dead! And YOU left me unprotected! Yes, Edward. You leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me!" Edward growled.

"That's not what I meant. Me being here would have put you in danger."

"I put myself in danger! I was hallucinating! Every time I did something life threatening, you know what you happen? I would hear you in my head, telling me not to do it! Of course for God knows why, I needed to hear your voice, so I jumped off a cliff! You think I'm not capable of killing myself! You really think you were doing me that much of a favor?"

"Shut up, you ungrateful little bitch! Do you know how hard it was for me to just leave you like that? Do you have any idea what I went through? Just so you could live a normal life? You! You're a worthless piece of shit, Bella. You're lucky I even gave a damn." The was a loud cracking sound, followed by a scream. Bella clutched her cheek.

"I didn't want a normal life! I've never been normal! And newsflash! You didn't leave! You ran off like the self-serving little prude that you are! I don't need you! I never needed you! I can find someone better. Someone that I actually deserve!"

"What? Like Rosalie? Fine! I hope you two dykes have fun playing with your vaginas!"

"Get out! Get your filthy ass out of my room! Now!" Bella's face was red, her eyes puffy from crying, her chest heaving as she tried to gain control of her breathing. But Edward wouldn't have any of that. He grabbed Bella by the throat, shoving her against the wall, lifting her off the ground.

"What the hell are you doing in my daughter's bedroom?" Charlie screamed, wielding his rifle. He had it pointed at Edward.

"I was just leaving!" Edward yelled back, shoving Bella as he passed her, knocking the human to the floor. He pushed past Charlie, seeing himself out.

"Bella! Honey, are you alright? It's okay honey, daddy's got you. I won't let him anywhere near you ever again. I promise."

"Daddy!" Bella said through her sobs. "Is he gone?"

…**..This is what I do at 1:40 a.m. Firstly, I would like to apologize for Edward's homophobic comments. By no means did I intentionally want to insult anyone. Second, I have no idea what to do now. I mean, I have a clue, but if anyone has any ideas, or really wants to see something happen, please tell me! I'm dying over here! …That is all. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, I know. I'm an ass hole. This chapter sucks balls. You don't have to remind me. I'm gonna be honest. I have giant ass writer's block. If anyone would like to help me out, I would be eternally grateful. I know exactly where I want to go with this story, I just don't know how to get there. **

Bella couldn't help but feel strange as she watched her hand reach for the Cullens' doorbell. It was very rare that she would come here without Edward, let alone not to see Edward. But Charlie had seen-or at least heard- most of their fight, and threatened to charge Edward for domestic violence unless someone was willing to talk about it. Naturally, with a clairvoyant in the house, the news had spread like wild fire, and immediately the next morning, Esme called to make arrangements for a meeting. But it wasn't Esme that Bella was hoping to hear from, no. She was very much hoping for Rosalie's phone call, though it never came. As a result, Bella felt her stomach flip in uneasiness as she heard the chimey ding-dong of the doorbell, Charlie-grumbling to himself about how the Cullens flaunted their money-by her side. Esme opened the door within half a second, a grave look on her face.

"Please, come in Charlie. Bella, how are you dear?" she asked timidly.

"I'm fine, thanks, Esme." The vampire didn't look convinced. Esme walked the two humans to the couch as Carlisle descended the stairs, fixing his black, silver striped tie.

"Chief Swan." He addressed Charlie, walking over to the living room to give him a firm handshake. "Bella." He said, offering her a nod. The four of them took their seats, Carlisle and Esme's skin glowing against the off-white hue of the sofa.

"Can I get you two anything? Charlie, how about some coffee?" Esme offered, still trying to be a good hostess, despite the impending conversation on the tips of their tongues.

"Sure." Charlie mumbled.

"How do you take it?"

"Black." He said, curtly.

"Bella?"

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"Carlisle, would you like some, dear?"

"None for me, thanks." Carlisle murmured. His mind was elsewhere, his eyes on Bella's collar. There was a large, dark ring around her throat, outlining where Edward had placed his hand around her neck two nights earlier. Bella was tempted to wear a turtle neck sweater today, but Charlie wouldn't let her. He said the Cullens "should see what their brute of a son did to her." Her cheek flushed red as she realized Carlisle had noticed the bruise. She tried to cover it with her hair, not even trying to be nonchalant about it. She tugged compulsively at her brown locks, willing them to conceal her wound.

Carlisle looked away upon Esme's return from the kitchen. Esme handed Charlie his coffee, asking him if he wanted anything else, Charlie politely declining. He leaned back in his seat, taking a large swig from his mug before placing it on the table in front of him.

"Look, guys. Let's not beat around the bush. I want an explanation, I want an apology, and I want something done about that boy of yours!" Charlie's face was beet red, the large, blue vein in his neck bulging out in contrast to his pink skin. He was gripping his coffee mug so tightly that Bella could see his knuckles turn stark white. He was standing, hovering over Carlisle and Esme across from him. He slammed his coffee mug down on the shining coffee table with a thud. Bella was still seated on the couch behind him. To her, this moment seemed to pass in slow motion. She could feel her heartbeat throbbing in her ears. Feel the single tear slide down her hot cheeks. Charlie's shouting was an unintelligible hum. She watched, transfixed, as the ceramic coffee cup met the glass of the table with a high pitch clang, bringing a dull ache to the back of her head. The black coffee splashed back and forth in mug like tiny waves in an ocean, sloshing over the rim and leaving dark streaks down the sides.

Bella looked up at Charlie. His mouth was a hard, thin line, his eyes red and furious. Reluctantly, he sat back down.

"Look. Dr. Cullen, you and your wife are good people. I know that. And you know I don't want to have to file a report. But if your son comes within a thousand feet of my daughter ever again you know I won't hesitate to-" Charlie was cut off by Carlisle; his hand was in the air, signaling him to pause.

"Edward has been taken care of, Chief Swan. I can assure you what happen the other night- Edward will never- he's not going to-" Carlisle couldn't find the words to say it eloquently.

"Well?" Charlie said, impatient.

"Edward has been sent out of state." Esme said calmly. She smiled at Charlie pleasantly, though her smile was sad and full of remorse. Her eyes shined. "He's living with some of Carlisle's family up in Alaska." Charlie relaxed a bit and picked up his coffee mug.

"I see."

"Yes. I think it will be a good experience for him. You're completely right, Charlie." She said sweetly. "Edward should not have done what he did, and it was a mistake. We're all very sorry. Really. He's a troubled young man, that one." She spoke the last sentence very softly, as if to herself. Esme stared at the floor, her mind elsewhere. She turned her sad smile towards Bella. "I hope you can forgive us, dear. We all love you. The minute you stepped into this house you became a part of our family. And you and Rosalie seem to have become great friends." Her lower lip started to quiver. "You know I love you like you're my own daughter, Bella. You mean a lot to all of us. You know we would never hurt you."

"I know." Bella said in a small voice. "I love you guys, too." She stared at her hands, then turned to her father. He had his arms crossed across his chest.

"Mrs. Cullen,"

"Esme." She corrected.

"Esme," Charlie sighed and leaned towards her. "I don't have anything against you, or Dr. Cullen or anyone in this house. And I know what a great influence you've been on Bella. Especially since she's thousands of miles from her mother, now. And I'm very grateful for that. I have nothing against Bella spending time with the rest of your family. As long as _he's_ not around."

Esme smiled and nodded. "Rosalie and Alice will be very happy to hear about that." Bella smiled too. She saw something moving out of the corner of her eye, and turned her attention towards the top of the staircase. _She_ was standing there. Had she been there the whole time? Surely it wouldn't matter either way. She would have been able to hear the whole conversation. She looked sad. The bags under her eyes were more pronounced. Bella didn't think it exactly detracted from her beauty. In fact, it made her even more beautiful, the pain in her eyes making them glisten with tears; her mouth pouting, the lower bow shaped lip jutting out just so; her cheek bones were more prominent, raised and protruding, squeezing her eyes at the corners as she tried to focus her sight through the tears in her eyes. If anything, it made her harder to look at. She reminded Bella of something, but just could quite put her finger on it.

**Would anyone like to tell me what happens next? I was totally rambling in this chapter wasn't I? Sorry for the filler!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Ulster Gold****, without whom, this chapter would not be possible, and ya'll would have had to wait another month before I updated. Also, I now have a twitter account! (one which i have no idea how to use) If you follow me, I'll be tweeting updates about the progress of the story, ideas, probably asking you for help, and letting you know if there's gonna be a delay. And complaining about shit. XD**

"Edward?"

"Yes, Tanya?" The bronze haired vampire turned towards the strawberry blonde sitting next to him. She sat up on her knees, reaching over to cup his face in her hands, staring into his eyes.

"Edward."

"Tanya." She giggled.

"I love it when you say my name. You always sound like such a gentleman." Tanya closed the gap between their lips, quickly climbing onto Edward's lap, tangling her fingers in his tousled locks as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Edward pulled away from their kiss momentarily.

"I am a gentleman." He said. His eyes roamed up and down Tanya's perfect body, from the curve of her hips to the bulge of her full bust-which he was currently eye level with as she hovered over him, her hands resting on his shoulders- to her long, swan-like neck, to her heart shaped face. The sunlight glowed through the bay window across from the couch, illuminating her porcelain skin and reflecting off of her topaz eyes.

"Then you know how to treat a lady." She said seductively. Her hands ran down his torso, quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt in a fraction of a second. Edward watched her, silently, as she did so, his hands lingering on her hips. Tanya pushed him down, onto his back, as she pulled open his shirt and placed hungry kisses on his bare skin, starting at his breastbone, leading up his neck. She stopped at his earlobe, sucking it into her mouth, causing Edward to moan in response. His hands roamed her back, pausing to squeeze the curve of her ass. Tanya laughed, propping herself up on her forearms to bring their lips back together as she grinded against him.

"Would you two just get a room and do the deed already?" Emmett's voice boomed from behind the couch. Edward scrambled to sit up and button his shirt back up, but Tanya refused to move, lying lazily on top of him, smirking.

"'The deed' would have been in progress by now had we not been so rudely interrupted!"

"Whatever." Emmett huffed. "Can you two lovebirds just get your horny asses off the couch so I can play my videogames?" The female vampire stuck her tongue out at the sulking brute of a man before gracefully hopping off of the couch, dragging Edward by the hand up the stairs. "Better not have gotten his cum all over the seat." He muttered to himself.

After a half an hour of playing Call of Duty against someone named UlsterGold –and losing- he decided to turn off his Xbox, as it was futile attempt at distracting him from Edward's astonished moans, and only frustrated him further. He clutched the game controller in his hands tightly, the force of his grip enough to crumble it to pieces. He threw the remnants of the controller on the ground and headed for the back door. Emmett soon found himself staring into a trickling stream of icy water, reflecting the orangey-purple of the sky. The sun never fully set during Alaskan summers, which was a major downfall for the coven of vampires, more specifically, Emmett. It was bad enough that he was alone, without a mate, but now he was confined to the Denali coven's property, not willing to risk letting a human witness what the sunlight did to his skin.

Even after almost a century of being a vampire, Emmett still wasn't used to his diamond like skin. He stared at his reflection, hardly noticing the brown bear that had snuck up behind him. The beast had stopped dead in its tracks, too mesmerized by Emmett's shimmering form to proceed with its hunt. A strong gust of warm Alaskan air past the two of them, wafting the bears scent towards the vampire's nostrils, alerting him of his visitor. He spun around on his heels, facing the bear. It growled halfheartedly, still hypnotized by the vampire. Emmett just stared at the animal, unsure of what to do. He could feel the infinite burning in the back of his throat; he stood and waited for the predator inside of him to release itself, though nothing happened. The vampire- the great, big, brute of a vampire- was saddened. He was saddened to his core, to the point at which he no longer had the desire to hunt. To continue with this life. This life that Rosalie hated so much. Was that why she left him? Left him for a human. For a human girl.

Emmett stood still, not moving an inch as the large bear came closer and closer, standing on its hind legs to assert its dominance. To scare him. Though, how could Emmett be scared, when the one thing he was scared of had already happened? He had lost his mate in the most in disgraceful, shameful way. She _left_ him. The brown bear launched itself at Emmett, flinging a massive paw against his chest, ripping open his shirt. The dejected vampire stayed still, as if he were a statue, his feet glued to the earth. He let himself fall to the ground when the massive beast's force was too much to withstand. And so he laid there, silently willing the animal to finish him.

**P.S. I don't do lemons. I think that little fail of a tease made that clear.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Ugh!" Bella groaned into Rosalie's pillow. She inhaled, taking in the calming scent of her vampire.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie inquired, not bothering to face Bella as she folded her underwear neatly, placing it in the bottom drawer of her dresser.

"Graduation's tomorrow. Can't they just mail me my diploma?" She complained, her words muffled by the pillow. Bella dreaded going to school every day since her break up with Edward. Her father had let stay home from school for a few days, just until the bruises faded. Still, her classmates had their theories, and, as hard as Alice tried to defend her, they still made assumptions as to why Edward had mysteriously left. Lauren and Jessica and convinced the rest of the group to shut Alice and Bella out, and they had been demoted to spending lunch in Bella's truck, or in the library, though eventually even the librarians started eyeing Bella strangely.

"Suck it up!" Rosalie snapped, startling Bella, though she was mostly used to her mood swings by now. She turned to the brunette, placing her hands on her hips. "This isn't just about you, you know. It's about all of us. Like it or not, you're a part of our family, and we want to see your sorry ass matriculate…And so does your father." Rosalie finished quietly. Bella sat up on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Rosalie sighed, turning to back to her dresser. "We don't age, Bella." She whispered. "We're frozen, stuck like this for an eternity and you-you're able to grow. To change and make mistakes and decisions and be _human_. You're able to _live_. This is a part of that. And as sad as it sounds, we're living vicariously through you, so fake a smile if you have to and get that damn diploma."

"I didn't think of it like that." Bella frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Rosalie said quickly. "It shouldn't have to be this way. But enough about graduation!" Rosalie said, trying to change the subject. "The real problem here is what are we going to do after?" She turned to Bella, smirking.

"I dunno. Did you have something planned?" Bella responded, shrugging. Rosalie frowned.

"You sound like you don't want to do anything." Rosalie said, as she placed the last of her panties in the drawer. Bella couldn't help but stare as she picked up the last red, lacy, practically see-through pair underwear and fold them up. "Couldn't we just hang out here?" Bella asked, absentmindedly. Rosalie had a lot of red underwear, but she had every other color of the rainbow as well. Bella wondered what color she was wearing today.

"I guess so, if that's what you want. But you run the risk of Alice forcing you into another makeover, that is, if she doesn't attack you _before_ graduation. Speaking of which, did you pick your dress yet?" Bella looked up, making eye contact with the smirking blond before turning away, blushing.

"No. I was just going to wear an old skirt and a blouse."

"Oh no you won't!" Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand and led her over to her massive closet. "You're graduating! The invites say formal attire only. That means you have to wear a dress. Pick out whatever you like." She said, gesturing towards her vast array of gowns.

"Rosalie! I can't wear any of those! It's a graduation, not a fashion show!" Bella screeched. "Besides, those won't even fit me."

"Yes they will," Rosalie countered. "You're a two. I'm a two. We're the same size."

"Well yeah, but you're…you know." Bella mumbled, staring at the floor in shame.

"I'm what, Bella?" Rosalie smirked.

"Don't make me say it." She shamelessly stared at the vampire's cleavage, sighing longingly. "I'm flat-chested, and you have huge boobs!" she blurted out. Rosalie erupted in laughter, though Bella could feel her neck growing red as she buried her face in her hands. "I didn't mean it like that." She mumbled shamefully. Rosalie placed a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"I know what you mean," Rosalie said, still giggling, "But I have plenty of dresses that will fit you just fine. Besides, Alice can tailor them for you if it doesn't fit right."

"One condition." Bella said, suddenly feeling sneaky. Rosalie raised an eyebrow, encouraging her to finish. "I get to pick _your_ dress too." She smirked.

"Fine." Rosalie said, unscathed. Bella frowned. She was sure Rosalie would be opposed to it, but, then again, it's not like the vampire could ever look bad in anything. The worst Bella could do to her was make her wear last season's Vera Wang.

"How about we sweeten the deal?" Rosalie said, grinning.

"I don't like where this is going."

"Oh relax. It's not that bad," Rosalie assured her. "You pick my outfit, makeup and all, and I pick yours." Bella chewed her lip, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. The thought of _Rosalie_ picking _her_ outfit-Bella couldn't do much to Rosalie, but Rosalie knew how to torture, not to mention embarrass, Bella in more ways than one.

"Deal." Bella had said the word before she actually knew what she was doing. What had she just agreed to?

Ten minutes later, Bella was staring intently at Rosalie's shoe closet to find the perfect pair of pumps to go with the little red dress she had picked out for her. It was simple, but it was just the right thing to complement her figure and alabaster complexion. Anything any more daring would distract the audience -and probably a few students and faculty members- from the graduation ceremony.

Bella finally plucked a simple pair of black heels from the middle shelf. Satisfied, she handed her selection to Rosalie, who nodded in approval.

"Louboutins. Nice choice."

Rosalie had been kind enough to choose a one-inch heel for Bella that matched her powder blue Versace dress. She had wanted Bella to wear one of her favorite little black dresses, but settled on a strapless powder blue bandage dress instead. She didn't want to scare Bella off. She just wanted her to have an open mind.

"Alright," she announced. "If you're going to wear that dress, you're going to need to wear the proper undergarments. Follow me." Rosalie winked at her, then turned and cat walked out of the closet, heading towards her dresser.

Bella was mortified. What did she mean by "proper undergarments?" And what had that wink been for? The memory of their kiss resurfaced in her mind. But that had been four weeks ago. And neither of them had brought it up since.

Bella wondered if Rosalie really was trying to win her over. It would explain how close they had gotten in such a short amount of time. It would also explain her odd behavior. She had been making what Bella could only describe as "advances," lately. It had started with simple friendly gestures: hugging every time they met, opening doors for her, putting her arm around Bella's shoulder when they sat side by side. But lately, her actions had been getting stranger, and a lot less innocent. She'd invite herself to Bella's for sleepovers, then insist on sharing a bed. She'd take Bella out to dinner, just the two of them, then go for a quiet walk on the beach, or take her to see a romantic movie.

If Bella didn't know any better, she'd think they were dating. Or at the very least, that Rosalie was _tricking_ her into going on dates. But why would _Rosalie_ want _Bella_? Yes, she was homosexual now, Bella understood that much. But Rosalie could do so much better than her.

As Rosalie explained to Bella how important her choice in underwear was and warned her against unwanted visible panty lines, Bella tuned her out, nodding every so often as if she were paying attention. Bella had come to a conclusion. The only reason Rosalie could be making these advances -if she's making any at all, and Bella isn't just misinterpreting it- is because she is lonely. Which is the same reason Bella was enjoying her advances. It was just easiest for Rosalie to go after Bella because she knew her secret. She was single and they were friends and Bella was just there for the taking. And Bella had been deprived of romantic affection for a so long that her teenage hormones were raging so she had just given in every time Rosalie cuddled into her side on the couch. And when Rosalie held her in bed every night and sang her to sleep to keep the nightmares away.

It couldn't be that Bella was gay as well. She had never been one to experiment with sexuality. Edward had been the only boy she had ever been with, and they didn't go very far. Most boys just didn't interest her, anyway. And neither did most girls. It took the two most exceptionally beautiful people in the world to catch Bella's eye. Was she just too picky for anyone else?

"You look really embarrassed." Rosalie commented. Bella's head snapped up. She had been staring at the floor. "Look, I'm just trying to give you some helpful advice. I'd offer to let you pick my underwear if that would make you feel any better, but I usually just go commando," Rosalie deadpanned.

**There. That was my awkward attempt at continuing this story after almost exactly one year…sorry bout that. I WILL finish this story. I promise. And there WILL be some other conflict aside from that fact that Bella is so clearly in denial. ** **Please Review and follow me on twitter (at)LavenderEnigma **


	16. Chapter 16

**Screw proof-reading. I typed this on my cellphone.**

"Hold still, Bella," Rosalie said. She crouched down in front of the human to apply her eyeliner. Her breath tickled Bella's nose as she cupped the girl's face in one hand, giggling at how fidgety her friend was. "Stop blinking!" she commanded through her laughter.

"I can't! You're tickling me!" Bella complained, as she, too, began to laugh. Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh as a drop of black liquid made contact with the bath towel that was currently the only thing Bella was wearing after her shower. She frowned, swiftly dragging the liquid eyeliner across Bella's waterline, then doing the same to her other eye. She let go of the human's head to cap the tube of makeup.

"There," she said, "you're all done." Rosalie planted a light kiss on Bella's cheek, then turned the office chair the brunette was sitting in to face the bathroom mirror. Bella raised a hand to her cheek. Her kiss had stung, the vampire's cold lips leaving a burning sensation on the human's skin. Still, she inspected her reflection. Bella had reminded Rosalie several times throughout the makeover that she was going to her graduation, not the club. Alice usually transformed her into a whole new person. She almost never recognized herself when it was over. This new Bella would usually be tan and beautiful with shiny brown hair teased into and updo, and glossy red bow-shaped lips.

But when she looked in the mirror this time, she didn't see a whole new Bella. She saw an… enhanced Bella. Rosalie hadn't tried to turn her into something she wasn't. She just emphasized what she was. Her full lips were a glossy shade of coral. Rosalie had highlighted her high cheekbones, and accentuated her chocolate brown doe eyes with bronze eye shadow and thick eyeliner that formed little wings at the corners of her eyes.

Bella smiled, pleased that Rosalie hadn't gone overboard. What Alice usually did with her makeup was beautiful, but didn't compare to what Rosalie had done with it.

"I really wanted to bring out your eyes," Rosalie said softly. As Bella rose to hug the vampire, the towel fell to the floor with a soft thud. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and did a double take, looking back and forth between Rosalie and her reflection.

Nudity was not a problem between her and Alice. The spritely vampire had been the one who helped her bathe after James had broken her leg. But Alice was just Alice. And she was…straight. And they hadn't shared a kiss. Bella was unsure if she should bend down and pick up her towel or not. She could either stand there, naked, thanking heaven above that she bothered to shave today, or bend over and risk offering Rosalie a glimpse of her butt crack. The brunette was frozen like a deer in headlights, embarrassment plain on her face -not that Rosalie was even looking at her face.

The vampire was too busy making eye contact with Bella's breasts to notice the deep red blush that was quickly rising from her cleavage to the apples of her cheeks. Her eyes took in every inch of Bella's body, from the hollow of her neck to the tiniest scar on her little toe. She had been waiting for this moment for too long. She had always imaged what it would be like, even going so far as to beg Alice for a description, though her sister would never fess up. Rosalie knew she was making Bella uncomfortable. She could see the uncertainty in her eyes. She knew she should have been polite and excused herself, or at least look away, but she couldn't. She was too selfish for that. She had no idea when she would get another chance like this, and she was more than willing to test Bella's limits.

Hesitantly, she walked forward, extending a hand to grasp Bella's waist. The naked girl shivered, but stood her ground. The two girls locked eyes, and Rosalie closed the gap between them. They stood chest to chest, Bella breathing heavily. Rosalie cocked her head to the side, looking at Bella strangely as she chewed her lower lip - a habit she had picked up from the human.

Three quick raps on the bathroom door broke Bella out from trance.

"Bells," Charlie yelled, "you two almost done in there?"

"Yeah dad," Bella called, her voice surprisingly steady."just a few more minutes."

Rosalie let go of the human, taking a few steps backward. The residual wetness from Bella's shower had soaked through Rosalie's shirt, leaving large, dark gray stains on her blouse.

"Oops," Bella said, her voice suddenly shaky. "Rosalie, I am so sorry." The blonde stared blankly at her, then shrugged, tugging at the hem of her shirt. She pulled it upward, over her head, then threw the shirt on the bathroom floor. She reached for the zipper of her shorts, tearing those off and throwing them on the floor as well, so she was left in nothing but a lacy, black bra.

Bella's cheeks burned, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Rosalie's perfection.

"You should put your dress on now. Charlie is waiting." She threw a pair of nude panties and a strapless bra at bella. "Hurry up and put those on. I'll help you get into your dress." As bella awkwardly struggled to put on the undergarments, Rosalie put on her dress. The vampire lazily reached a hand behind her back, undoing the clasp of her bra, letting it fall to the ground with her other clothes. She slipped her red dress over her head, turning to the mirror to readjust the hem.

Behind her, Bella struggled with her strapless bra. The two girls made eyecontact in the mirror, and Bella wilted under her stare. The vampire rolled her eyes before turning on her heals and walking up to the human. She quickly hooked together the brazier, then spun Bella around to face her. She grabbed the blue dress that had been on a hanger on the towel rack next to the door. She helped Bella into the dress, careful not to ruin her hair and makeup. Her icey fingers skimmed Bella's spine as she zipped up the back of the dress. The brunette shivered at her touch, letting out a soft squeak.

Rosalie stared at Bella's neck for a long moment, one hand still pinching the handle of the zipper, the other at the base of Bella's spine. She leaned forward, slowly, and pressed her lips to the base of the human's neck. She could hear the human's heart beat quicken as she shivered once more. Rosalie lifted her head to whisper in Bella's ear. "All done," she said, letting go of Bella's dress.

**Yeah. There you go. (sorry if some of the wording is kinda off. It's 3:12 am and I don't feel like reading this a gain) I know its short, but I wasn't sure where to cut it off between this and the next chapter, and i wanted to update soon cuz u guys are so friggin awesome! Seriously. I love each and every one of you guys! This story got over 6,600 hits in one week! You guys rock! Oh! And Jacob is probably gonna show up within the next two or three chapters!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi! Before you read this I wanna take a second to pimp That70sshowlova and her Bellalie story **_**Healing the Past**_**. So, once you are done here, go check it out. (I beta'd it xD)**

Bella shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Her father had taken her to the diner for a graduation dinner -a thoughtful gesture- but they had been seated in a booth near the entrance, and she would get stared at by everyone who walked through the door, majority of whom were much, much older men. Bella recognized a few of the men as some of Charlie's friends, and tried hard not to make eye contact with any of them. Charlie didn't notice, as he was thoroughly engrossed in his steak. Bella tugged at the hem of her dress nervously, though, the more she pulled the strapless dress down, the more cleavage she revealed.

Charlie sighed, reaching for his beer. "So, uh, Rosalie helped you get ready, huh?" He grumbled.

"Uh, yeah," Bella replied awkwardly. "It was really nice of her to let me borrow one of her dresses. It's Marc Jacobs." Charlie grumbled and nodded, pretending he understood what that meant. Bella sighed, finally placing her napkin in her lap in a miserable attempt to cover her thighs.

Charlie took a swig from his beer bottle, then gave Bella a meaningful look. "Bella," he stared at his plate, deflated. "I just want you to know...I'm proud of you, honey. You've been through a lot recently, but hopefully you're in a good place now. You seem like you are. You look good, sweetheart. Happy, I mean. For the first time in a while you look genuinely happy."

"I_ am_ happy." Bella smiled, then reached across the table to squeeze Charlie's hand. He smiled, taking another sip of his beer.

"So, uh...you and Rosalie, huh?" Charlie smirked. Bella froze for a moment as the fork she had been holding slipped out of her hand and clattered against her plate. She felt a deep red blush start to quickly creep up from her neck, and make its way to her cheeks. Her face burned. "Sorry!" Charlie said, laughing at his daughter's expression. "Was I not supposed to talk about that? I thought you two were an item. Do kids still use the word item?" Bella didn't respond. She stared at her hands in her lap, on the verge of hyperventilating. _Was it that obvious? _

"Yes, it is." Bella's head snapped up when Charlie spoke. She hadn't realized she was talking out loud. Charlie cut himself another piece of steak, then spoke as he chewed. "Sweetheart, I wasn't born yesterday. I'm a cop for Christ's sake. You think I don't know things?"

"I-uh...um-we aren't... I don't think she-"

"Save it." Charlie said, motioning for her to stop. "Your girlfriend is waiting for you outside." Bella turned around to look out the window behind her. Sure enough, Rosalie was outside the front of the diner, looking beautiful as always, leaning against her red BMW. She smirked at Bella through the window. _How long had she been there?_ Surely she must have heard their entire conversation. "Well don't just sit there. You done eating?" Bella nodded. "Then go! Get outta here. You two have fun. I'm assuming she'll be driving you to the school?" Bella smiled sheepishly, again, only nodding in response.

She stood up quickly, nearly tripping as she flung herself out of the booth. She made to the door before pausing, deciding to turn back and give her father a hug before leaving.

She hobbled over to where Rosalie had parked her car, silently praying she wouldn't roll an ankle on the way over. She made her way over to the blonde, then stood in front of her, crossing her arms and hunching her shoulders. The vampire could tell from the girl's body language that she was relaxed, but shy, though there was an air of giddiness about her.

The two girls smiled at each other.

"Hey." Bella said shyly. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's all you have to say to me? 'Hey'?"

"Um...no?" Bella innocently stared at the vampire who rolled her eyes dramatically before extending her arms for a hug. Bella eagerly wrapped her arms around Rosalie's waist, grinning as she buried her face into the girl's icy shoulder. "So, how much of the conversation did you hear?" she asked, her voice muffled by the vampires neck. Rosalie kissed Bella's Temple, knotting her hand in her hair.

"Just all of it. I followed you here, actually. I sat up on the roof until you were done eating." Bella pulled away for a short moment, looking at Rosalie in disbelief.

"You were eavesdropping the whole time?" Bella exclaimed, horrified.

"Yes." Rosalie frowned. "You never seemed mind when Edward did it. Besides, Alice had a vision that Charlie was going to address our situation, and I thought I'd stay within earshot in case things got too awkward and you need support."

"Rosalie?" Bella asked, leaning in to the vampire.

"Yes dear?"

"What exactly is our situation?"

"You tell me." Bella swallowed nervously, not daring to make eye contact.

"Charlie thinks we're an item."

"And what does Bella think?" Rosalie asked, smirking.

"Bella thinks she wants Charlie to be right." she whispered softly.

"When I left you alone to get ready...I asked Charlie for his permission." Rosalie admitted.

"Permission for what?"

"To court you, of course." Rosalie's tone was light-hearted and carefree, but as she saw Bella's scared expression, she was suddenly unsure of herself. She counted to forty seven in her head before Bella spoke again.

"You're very...old-fashioned," Bella said, choosing her words carefully.

"I'm not old fashioned, just old." Bella giggled.

"So...what did he say?"

"He said yes, of course. Though he wasn't sure what I was asking at first. And then when I explained myself he became very flustered."

"So he had no idea? About us, I mean."

"No." Bella turned around and looked back at the restaurant. She could see Charlie through the window, still eating his steak. She smiled. Rosalie gave Bella's hand a squeeze. "Are you ready to go?" Bella nodded. Rosalie opened the car door for Bella, like she always did, except this time she leaned in to peck her on the cheek before closing the door. The blond returned to her seat with a satisfied smirk.

"Wait a minute," Bella said, undoing her seatbelt. "I left my cap and gown in Charlie's cruiser."

"No you didn't." Rosalie replied nonchalantly. She peeled out of the parking lot and sped off towards the school. Bella hurriedly clipped her seatbelt back into place, not wanting to be thrown against the windshield at a hundred miles per hour. Though, deep down inside, she knew Rosalie would never let that happen. "It's in the back."

Bella took a quick look behind her, only to find a long, see-through garment bag containing her cap and gown, hanging in the back. She did a double take, then stared at the brooding vampire. "Did-did you break into Charlie's police cruiser?"

"Well, I would call breaking in, per se; it was much too easy." The vampire said haughtily. Bella just shook her head, laughing. The two girls exchanged a smile. Rosalie slipped her hand under Bella's intertwining their fingers. They held hands all the way to the school. Rosalie rubbed circles into the back of Bella's hand with her thumb, astonished at how soft and fragile her skin was. Her hand was warm and clammy, though she stared out the window contentedly.

"Are you nervous?" Rosalie asked.

"A little bit, yes." Bella giggled. "I have this horrible thought that I'll trip and somehow knock down the entire stage or something." Bella offered Rosalie and embarrassed smile, though Rosalie just frowned.

"Don't be nervous. I asked Alice to keep an eye on you. She said everything will go exactly as planned." A devilish smile grace Rosalie's lips. Bella blushed, afraid of what Rosalie had in store for her. Now that they were officially a couple -though it all seemed to happen rather quickly- so many boundaries had disappeared.

Rosalie pulled into the school, parking close the gymnasium entrance where the ceremony was being held. The two of them walked hand in hand through the hallway, stopping at the girls' locker room, where the graduating class had been directed to get ready in. The vampire moved lock of the human's hair behind her ear, leaning in close.

"You look beautiful," she whispered. Bella inhaled as Rosalie's sweet breath tickled her lips. Blushing, she leaned in to close the gap between them, but was startled when her lips met the cold blue metal of the lockers Rosalie had been leaning against. She jumped backwards, looking around to see where the vampire had disappeared to. Did she leave because she was too embarrassed to kiss her in public? Bella thought. Finally, Bella spotted Rosalie on the other side of the hall. Alice's hand was in a vice grip around Rosalie's wrist, an urgent expression on her face.

"Let me go, Alice!" Rosalie growled. Just as the vampire was able to escape her sister's clutches, making her way towards Bella, something stopped her dead in her tracks. She froze in the middle of the hallway, looking back and forth between the other two girls, looking pained. Bella figured Alice must have said something too Rosalie, at a volume too low for humans to hear.

Suddenly, Bella found herself being pressed up against the lockers, Rosalie's lips smashed against hers. Her kissed was urgent and forceful. Bella had no time to reciprocate. "Listen to me," Rosalie whispered, looking her straight in the eyes, "I don't want to hide things from you, okay? But I'm in a hurry and I don't want to ruin your graduation-"

"Rosalie! What's wrong?" Bella cut in, panicked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, sweetheart." She took Bella's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. "Just go through the ceremony, and everything will be okay, and I'll be back before you know it."

"Where are you going?" Tears formed rivers down Bella's cheeks.

"I'll be right back. I promise." Bella watched helplessly as Rosalie fast-walked out the door, Carlisle exiting the gym and following her.

"Alice? What's going on?" The vampire chewed her lip.

"Everything is going to be fine, Bella. Don't worry."

**Dun Dun Daaaa! Ooohh? Is that a conflict? Does this story have an actual PLOT?! Why yes, yes it does. Any guesses?…I'm not very creative. I'm sure you all probably know what's coming. I have a question, though. Was it too early to come outta the closet? **

**OH! Don't forget to check out Healing The Past. It's really interesting. You'll like it. Bella's a badass. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'll finish this….eventually. I'm sorry if this makes no sense or sounds weird. I'm out of practice, so to speak.**

Alice sighed, taking out a tissue from her purse. She dabbed Bella's cheeks carefully. "Don't cry, Bella, you'll ruin your makeup. Rosalie actually did a pretty good job…But not as good as me, though." Bella sniffled, controlling her sobs. Bella pushed passed Alice, charging into the locker room, angrily.

"Why does something always have to go wrong?" she muttered irritably, not speaking to anyone in particular. The entire locker room froze when they saw her. They had obviously been talking about her. Bella froze, too, realizing they were all staring at her. She made eye contact with Lauren Mallory, who had appeared to be applying a coat of mascara onto what looked like false eyelashes. Next to her, Jessica Stanley was standing on her tip toes, gown in hand, whispering into her ear. Lauren raised an eyebrow at Bella, then turned back to the large mirror in her locker.

Bella trudged to the corner of the locker room, Alice trailing behind her. "What do they want, Alice?"

"They saw you and Rosalie kiss." Alice said quietly. Bella's head snapped up. She hadn't thought about what her classmates would think of her and Rosalie dating. It was bad enough when she was with Edward. He was Greek-god handsome, and she was just plain old Bella. But now she was with Rosalie, the most beautiful woman in the world. _And_ she was gay. They were _both_ gay. Bella knew this wouldn't go over well with the other students. Forks was a small town. The people here were pretty religious, and not exactly the most diverse, much less understanding. Back in Arizona, her old high school's Gay Straight Alliance was almost two hundred students strong. Here no one had ever even heard of such a thing.

Alice helped Bella into her gown. She was adjusting the human's cap for her as Jessica Stanley fast walked up to them. "Hey, Bella," she greeted, ignoring Alice. Bella motioned for the vampire to leave. She could handle Jessica.

"Hi." Bella replied, suddenly confident.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Of course I am." Bella wiped the tears from her eyes, turning on her heel.

"Wait!-" Jessica grabbed Bella by the arm. Bella stared at her expectantly. "I-I…Look, I know we haven't been the best of friends lately, but I'm really glad to have met you last year. And I know I haven't been a very good friend to you, but you were always nice to me so…Listen. Everyone saw you and Rosalie kiss just now. And I don't know how this kind of stuff worked at your old school, but over here -just watch out, okay? And if you need anything…I'm here." Jessica stumbled on her words, uncomfortably staring and the ground. She shifted her weight on her feet, then looked up at Bella.

"Thanks, Jess. I appreciate the warning and all, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." After an awkward exchange of smiles, Jessica ran back to Lauren, who had been squinting in their direction, trying to read their lips. Bella rolled her eyes, then threw an arm around Alice as they made their way into the gymnasium.

The entire ceremony was a blur. Bella couldn't stop thinking about Rosalie and Carlisle, and their dramatic exit. _And that kiss_. When it was all over, and everyone was exiting the building, she was so caught up in looking for Rosalie that she had forgotten about Charlie. She nearly screamed when his strong, rough hand gripped her shoulder from behind.

"Looking for me?" he asked with a Cheshire cat grin. Bella nodded enthusiastically, not wanting to disappoint him. He gave her a one-armed hug; his other hand was holding his enormous video camera, as well as a gift. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that-"

"For you!" he said, offering it to her. She smiled graciously, but pushed it back into his arms.

"I wanna wait till we get home," she said. "It's too crowded here."

"Alright, bud. Home it is." Bella chewed her lip nervously.

"Hey dad, have you seen Rosalie since you got here?"

"No. Why?" he cocked an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" Bella stood on her toes, scoping through the crowd. Suddenly, her phone buzzed against her thigh. Alice had told her to slip her cellphone under her tights so she wouldn't have to lug around a purse. She motioned for her dad to stay put, awkwardly excusing herself to the corner of the room. She faced the wall, hunched over herself trying not to flash anyone as she lifted the hem of her dress and blindly searched for her phone. _One new text message_. She unlocked the screen hurriedly, knowing it was from Rosalie.

_I'll meet you at your house. _

It was short. Blunt. This worried Bella. Something was definitely wrong. She rushed back to her dad, practically dragging him to the police cruiser.

"You okay, kiddo?" he asked confusedly.

"Yeah," she said, slowing her pace. "I'm just tired."

"Where's Rosalie?" Charlie wondered aloud.

"Oh. Um, she said she had a migraine or something, so Dr. Cullen drove her home." Charlie nodded, too uninterested to question her obvious lie.

Minutes later, Charlie pulled his cruiser into their driveway. Bella stumbled out of it, sprinting up to her room before he could even stop the car.

"Hey wait!" he called after her. "Don't you want to open your present?" Bella froze, halfway up the stairs, then ran back down. She quickly swiped the gift from his hands, ripping off the wrapping paper in one swift motion. She threw the lid of the small box onto the table, then stuck her hand inside. Her fingers brushed against cold metal. She removed her hand from the box, pulling out a heavy, shiny, steel multi-tool.

"You got me a Swiss army knife?" She raised an eyebrow at her dad incredulously. He shrugged, suddenly bashful. Then he let out a chortle, as if this was all some big inside joke Bella wasn't in on.

"I thought it might come in handy. In case…"

"In case what, dad?" Bella's tone was harsh. She knew what her father was implying.

"Look Bella, I just want you to be able to defend yourself when you need to. As much as I hate to bring it up, you know what happened with-"

"You think I'll need to use this? On Rosalie?!" Charlie stepped backwards, hands raised.

"That's not what I meant it as. I'm just looking out for you. I'm not saying I think she'll try anything. She's a nice girl, I know that. But what if you two are down town, and -heaven forbid- someone tries to snatch your purse? Rosalie won't intimidate them and fight them off like a man could. If worse comes to worst you have this. Look," he said, grabbing the multi-tool from her hand. Bella mentally scoffed at her father. He didn't know what he was talking about. Rosalie was a vampire. She could protect Bella just as well as any man ever could. Not that she needed protecting in the first place. "It's got a fire starter, and bottle opener, a corkscrew, and spoon, a fork. And…" with a flick of the wrist he expertly ejected the knife blade. "It's even engraved."

_To Bella, _

_Like father like daughter. _

_Love, dad_

She was suddenly embarrassed. Of course Charlie never had bad intentions. Like he said, he was merely "looking out for her." Where was the harm in that?

"Thanks, dad." Bella said quietly. "I hope I never have to use this," she joked.

"Me too, bud." He smiled, embracing her in a tight hug. When he let go, Bella suddenly remembered what was waiting for her upstairs. She took the steps two at a time, bounding into her room and locking the door behind her. She smiled as soon as she saw _her. _She was perched on the edge of her bed, looking out Bella's window. She must have watched them pull into the driveway. She'd been waiting for her. Her back was to Bella. She turned her head when she heard the human step closer towards the bed. They exchanged smiles, then a kiss.

"Is it bad?" Bella whispered. After a quick, very restrained make-out session, they'd settled on Bella's bed, safe under the covers, wrapped in each other's arms. Rosalie's head rested comfortably on Bella's shoulder.

"We aren't sure yet." Rosalie's voice was barely loud enough to hear. "I told Alice to keep an eye out… She had a vision. Someone had been in your room. Someone was going through your things. I came in here and I could smell his scent all over the place. Someone might be after you. Carlisle thinks they were testing Alice's ability. They were trying to see how close they could get to you before they were caught."

"And by someone you mean a… vampire."

"Yes."

"Is that why Alice was acting so strange today? She knew the whole time? She saw someone in my room? And she didn't say anything? What if Charlie had been home? What if something had happened?"

"She didn't see _anyone_ in your room, dear." Rosalie said calmly. "All she knew is that someone was looking behind your bookshelf and shifted it so that it was very unstable. I fixed it, though, so no need to worry about it toppling over anymore."

"Alice had a vision of my bookshelf toppling over?"

"Yes."

"But I thought she only has visions of important things. It's just a bookshelf." Rosalie looked away from Bella. Part of her hoped Bella would catch on so she wouldn't need to explain, and the other part of her wished Bella would just remain clueless. Of course, the human always ended up being smarter than she gave her credit for.

"She saw it fall on me." Bella said softly. Rosalie nodded, still unwilling to make eye contact. The two girls stared up at the monstrous bookshelf. The shelving inserts buckled under piles of tattered books. The structure itself was made of solid oak. Even if Bella wasn't buried by the books first, surely the entire thing would just… "Oh."

Bella snuggled against Rosalie's back, wrapping her arms around her waist. "So, what about the intruder?" She whispered. Her hot breath tickled Rosalie's ear.

"Carlisle and the rest can handle him. As for you and me, I think we need to leave town for a bit."

**There you go. More cliffies. xD**

**P.s. I have no clue where that whole swiss army knife engraving thingy came from. It just kinda happened, it sounded awkward, and then I got too lazy to change it. **


End file.
